Gundam SEED: Remake
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: A remake on the original Gundam SEED story. Will be part of my Gundam SEED Saga and like the other official brands there will be many changes in this one. For starters the Archangel and G-Weapons are Orb's property, Cagalli is with the main group, Blue Cosmos will play a more antagonistic role, and the EA will have Strike Daggers albeit in smaller numbers.
1. Ending 1

**Gundam Seed: Remake**

 **Ending 1: The Brave Legend** **(SD Gundam Sangokuden Battle Brave Warriors Ending 1)**

 **Note: I like the song and it feel like it could fit with other anime for fan openings. It's one of the few I would consider putting in my other fanfics.**

* * *

It's basically quick shots of mobile suits.

1\. **GAT-X102 Duel Gundam** , **GAT-X103 Buster Gundam** , **GAT-X105 Strike Gundam** , **GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam** , and **GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam** with their weapons ready. (Note: This scene happened before ZAFT attack Heliopolis as the Gundam were presented to the Orb Leaders.)

2\. Phantom Pain members charge at the enemy. David in his **GAT-01C Strike Dagger Command Type** while Dian, Tanya, Stan, and Kai in their **GAT-01 Strike Daggers** armed with different weapons. Dian with two beam pistols, Tanya with a long linear rifle, Stan with a rocket launcher, and Kai with a gatling gun.

3\. ZAFT pilots in their **ZGMF-515 CGUE,** **ZGMF-1017 GINN, ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type** , and **ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type** doing their everyday duty.

4\. The Black Swans with "Cygnus" in his **ZGMF-1017S GINN Samurai** with his men in their black **ZGMF-515 CGUE** s standing on a burning **Agamemnon-Class** with burning wreckage of **Nelson-Classes** and **Drake-Classes** behind them.

5\. Kira in his **GAT-X105 Strike Gundam** , Mu in his **TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero** followed by two **TS-MA2 Moebius** and Cagalli in a **ZGMF-RE1017 GINN Refit** launching out of the **Archangel**.

6\. Yzak in his **GAT-X102 Duel Gundam** fire his beam rifle, Dearka in his **GAT-X103 Buster Gundam** fires his hyper impulse long-range sniper rifle, Nicole in his **GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam** fires his piercer lock "Gleipnir", Athrun in his **GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam** fires his "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon, and Miguel in his **ZGMF-1017** **GINN [Miguel Aiman Custom] Assault Type** fires his entire arsenal.

7\. Ghost in his **EMS-153 Terror Gundam** battling the **GAT-X105 Strike Gundam** , **GAT-X102 Duel Gundam** , **GAT-X103 Buster Gundam** , **GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam** , **TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero** , and **ZGMF-RE1017 GINN Refit** outside of Artemis.

8\. Phantom Pain's **GAT-01 Strike Daggers** and **GAT-01C Strike Dagger Command Type** battling The Skulkers (Ghost's squad) consisting of three **ZGMF-1017 GINN** armed with different weapons (chainsaw, flamethrower, beam rifle with beam bayonet), **TFA-2 ZuOOT** armed with a sledge hammer, **ZGMF-515AS CGUE Assault Type** and **UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type** on motorcycles and a TMF/A-802G BUCUE Giant on Artemis.

9\. Lowe in his **MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame** trips thus dropping several junks with his pals running away from the falling debris.

10\. The **GAT-X105 Strike Gundam** with a large silhouette of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam behind it.


	2. Phase 1: False Peace

**Gundam SEED: Remake**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Location**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** This is a remake of Gundam SEED. It's connected to my other Gundam SEED series and like the others have some major changes. In this series case, the G-Weapons and Archangel is part of the Orb weapons development as the EA have an alternate means to create mobile suits thru Supreme Enterprises. Also Blue Cosmos will play a more active antagonistic role in the series, mainly to prevent the Archangel from reaching Orb.

Well I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Earth, Washington D.C. Office of Muruta Azrael**

"How are things going?", Muruta Azreal asks to one of the three shadow figures displayed on his office terminal.

"Thanks to the BATs that this VV supplied us with our fighting numbers is increasing substantially, also because that we can have our once cannon fodder soldiers can put all their efforts on weapons production.", the middle shadow figure report.

"Thanks to that our production of Moebius have increased three times and we are currently developing new battleships. So far three different classes have been completed and is now currently being tested.", the right shadow figure report.

"And you? What do you have to report?", Muruta asks the left shadow figure.

"I ensured that the specified documents made it into the hands of ZAFT spies, and I included enough evidence to give the appearance that the Atlantic Federation is the driving force behind the project. It's up to the Coordinators now to take the bait.", the figure replies.

Azrael gave a smug grin as he heard the report. "There's no need to worry. Coordinator's aren't stupid and anyone with the slightest understanding of how this war is going would realize the threat such a project represents. The risk is simply too great to ignore and soon they will make their move. Fortunately Coordinator's are gullible, so when they do it will undoubtedly be the beginning of their downfall."

"Very good sir," said the unknown individual. "And you should know that have I managed to obtain the blueprints and technical specifications for the new assault carrier. Its design is…very impressive. We can incorporate some the them into our new ships."

"Wonderful. Also just to be say have a team near Heliopolis. If by any chance the ship survive the ZAFT attack they must take it out themselves. I will not allow Orb to get more powerful."

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

Within the resource satellite of Orb a small mechanical bird flew through the air before landing upon the computer monitor of its owner Kira Yamato.

The young man was typing away on his laptop with one hand as the other held several papers with information concerning one of the many projects his professor was asking his help for. At the same time he was listening to a week-old news report about the refugee problem in South Africa and the ZAFT attack on Kaoshiung.

"Kira!"

Hearing the call Kira paused in his work so see his friends Tolle and Miriallia approaching.

"So this is where you've been hanging out.", Tolle said. "Professor Kato has been trying to get a hold of you."

"What again?", Kira groans in dismay.

"He asked us to bring you to him right away.", Miriallia said. "Well, are you assisting him on something else?"

"Too much.", said Kira as he place the computer on the table, Birdy switching its perch to his shoulder. "I still haven't finished all the stuff he dumped on me yesterday. Can't he tell I'm not a machine."

"Some development in the news?" Tolle asks as he look over Kira's shoulders staring at the computer.

"Yeah, Taiwan apparently." Kira enlarge the image and increase the volume so his friends could more easily see and listen.

"I'm within seven kilometers of Kaoshiung where the sounds of combat continues to echo. Although ZAFT is slowly gaining a foothold their number of of losses have increased."

"Weird how Blue Cosmos is dealing more damage to ZAFT than before. During the first stage they been pretty much losing almost every battle."

"Well Blue Cosmos is not a true military as most of their members aren't even real soldiiers, since the real EA military refuse to support their cause. But still it is strange the they are getting better.", Miriallia said in concern.

"Not only that the number of tanks, jets, and ships have increased greatly on their side. Normally a simple base would have 50 tanks, but now they house 200 and their continuous barrage gives ZAFT mobile suits less chance to dodge.", Kira said.

"Kaoshiung isn't very far from us is it. Will the homeland be alright?", Mir. asks worried.

"Sure, there's nothing to worry about.", Tolle states with confidence. "They're close by, but our nation's neutral. Can't see Orb turning into a war zone."

"Really? Then I guess we're OK."

During the conversation Birdy flies off. Kira looks up seeing Birdy flying and then thinking back over the last time he met his best friend Athrun Zala.

"Kira?", Tolle calls out face close. Kira freaks and almost falls off his chair snapping out of his trace.

* * *

Over at Heliopolis's port an old Marseille III class transport operated by the Earth Alliance has just finish the docking procedures.

"Well another successful run for this old girl.", the old captain said as let his hat drift in the the zero gravity only for it to fall on the ground. "Oh!"

"Remember, captain this ship now house an anti-gravity generator allowing us to move normally. You could turn it off if you want your hat to float.", Lt. Mu La Flaga said picking up the hat.

"I know, I'm just surprised that I live long enough to see how much technology has advanced. The company Supreme Enterprises truly live up to the title Number One."

"Well the CEO may be a shady man, but I'm just glad he's on our side in a certain way."

"Indeed thanks to his company the Earth Alliance have gain their own mobile suits with a OS meant for naturals. A pity you're not riding one yourself."

"Unless it have capabilities of all-range attack I'll stick with my Zero.", Mu state before getting serious. "Any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?"

"We've spotted three, Two Nazca and a Laurasia but it's no cause for alarm. They know they can't initiate any hostile action once we're docked. Since Heliopolis doesn't want any conflict to occur nearby they'll let us wait here a few days before sending us on our way to the moon, and by then the ZAFT ships should be long gone." Said the captain.

"I wouldn't be too sure. That Nazca bearing the mark of the black swan is commanded by the Black Cygnus. He's been known for going overboard.", Mu said pointing to the Nazca.

"Yes, last I heard he poisoned an entire village just to lure out an Alliance spy. He's been known for committing action which could lead him to execution.", the captain said in concern. "I wonder why the PLANT Supreme Council hasn't done anything about it?"

"Excuse us, captain! If you don't mind we'll proceed with the supply check for the ship."

"Very well. You have my permission.", the captain salute.

"You think they can handle themselves?", Mu asks.

"They may be young they are among their best the academy have given us. Don't forget the squad leader is friends with a coordinator and that White Hope commander.", the captain answers calmly. "At this rate they may put you on retirement."

"Hey, don't go putting me in a retirement home. This "old" guy still have some tricks up his sleeve."

* * *

Out in space the three ZAFT vessels hid behind a large asteroid. As an exercise to hide the ships it was wasted as they knew Heliopolis and anyone else in the area would have already spotted them before they arrived. But it perfectly hid their current actions, the launching of a pair of shuttles.

The small shuttles' progress was monitored by the captain of the Nazca class and the commander of the team.

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades.", Rau Le Creuset said as he float to the command table.

"Well, I don't imagine it would be too late to hear from the council at least." Ades said.

"It will be too late.", Rau state with conviction as he picked up and examined a photo. "I have a sixth sense about these things." He let go of the photo and it floated towards the captain, its image showing the head of a mobile suit not of ZAFT origin. "If we don't seize the moment now later we'll pay for it with our lives for our reluctance to take action. The Earth Forces new mobile weapons, we must secure them before they attempt to move them. Besides I doubt Cygnus will wait any longer. He's all ready to spill blood."

The two shuttles ran silently to avoid detection, and had gotten close to the asteroid that was a part of Heliopolis used for mining and provided a direct path to the colony's manufacturing facilities. Once at the designated point 10 ZAFT soldiers, five wearing red and five in green, disembarked from the shuttles and floated towards a door within the asteroid which opened for them. One of the Red Coats checked his watch which was counting down. At the designated time the laser grid guarding that entrance deactivate.

* * *

Inside the colony Kira, Tolle, and Miriallia has entered the Morgenroete lab. They were allowed in as students from Kato's seminar and greet their fellow students and friends, Sai and Kuzzey.

As Kira walk in he notice that there was an unfamiliar face in the lab. A boy that was wearing a large overcoat and hat that did a pretty good job of hiding his physical features. He overheard Kuzzey explaining to Tolle that the guy was a friend of Kato's and was asked to wait in the lab.

* * *

The ZAFT team had traveled through the shaft before finally reaching a grill that showed them what was going on beneath them. It was the hanger where a brand new ship was being built; the warship they came to destroy while it was still in dry dock.

With a signal from the team leader the soldiers split into three groups. They would place bombs with timers around the facility in key positions to maximize destruction. Than they would regroup and make way towards their next objective.

* * *

"It's time.", Rau Le Creuset said. The second phase of the operation was to begin.

"Weigh anchor!", Ades command, "Vesalius launch!"

The thrusters of the three ZAFT ships light up propelling the vessels from behind the asteroid and towards the colony.

The approach of the three warships set off alarms throughout Heliopolis's port control tower, the colony's central control room, and the Archangel's hanger. Another alarm also went off on the bridge of the EA transport in Orb's port who had been keeping an eye on the ZAFT ships.

The chief controller of the port control tower attempted to make contact with the ZAFT ships however little of his signal could get through the ships' electronic interference. He was later horrified when reported of a Nazca bearing a mark of a black swan.

"Tell Cygnus that he can launch.", Rau tell Ades.

The Nazca-Class Cygnus opens up the hanger and launch six mobile suits, one custom GINN, four standard GINNs with black paint and a GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type.

"Stay in attack formation.", Cygnus orders.

The Vesalius then launch three GINNs to head into the colony and support the infiltration team.

* * *

"Captain! What's with the alarms?" Mu La Flaga asks as he enter the bridge, prepped in his pilot suit.

"The ZAFT vessels, two Nazcas and Laurasia, are approaching the colony. We confirmed the launch of nine GINNs before communications jamming."

"Damn it! I had hoped that the Black Cygnus was not in a mood to do anything crazy, but it looks like today's not the day. Is he trying to force Orb to fight just for his own amusement?"

"I don't know.", the captain admit. "But Heliopolis s responding by deploying their Mistrals to retaliate."

"Mistrals?!", Mu sad in disbelief. "That's suicide! Those worker pods will barely slowdown one mobile suit, much less nine! Have Luke and Gail board their Moebius units, don't deploy them yet and alert the MS squad to prepare for battle."

"But Heliopolis hasn't given us permission to launch and this is their territory. And we only have three Moebius units, five MS units and an old transport."

"It doesn't matter!", Mu said as he move to leave the bridge and get to his own machine. "Knowing the Black Cygnus he'll kill every man, woman and child in this colony. The Atlantic Federation's duty is to help those in need with the best of our abilities. Besides, I'm the Hawk of Endymion. I make the impossible possible."

* * *

In the Archangel's hanger the Orb soldiers are mobilizing.

"Captain!"

"Don't panic! If we overreact we'll play right into their hands. This is either another one of Cynus' sick attacks or they found out of our project.", the captain said. "Tell Lt. Ramius to transfer the G-Weapons!"

"Sir!", Natarle salute. Five minutes after she leaves the bombs finished their countdown and detonate. The resulting explosion rip through the hanger, killing numerous technicians and breaking through the window of the control room, resulting in the death of most of the ship's officers. In the hallway Natarle gets caught in the shockwave. The explosion was strong enough to be felt in the nearby Morgenroete facilities.

* * *

The Mistrals fired upon the approaching GINNS with their vulcan guns but the mobile suits effortlessly dodged the light projectiles.

"They're better than nothing. I'll take them myself. Cover me!", Cygnus orders.

"Yes, sir!"

Cygnus returns fire with his much more powerful assault rifle. Within a minute the Mistral force had been reduced by half.

While Heliopolis's worker pods were being annihilated one Moebius Zero, two Moebius units and the Marseille III class launch from the port. Thanks to Supreme Enterprises all Marseille III ship are armed with weapons, although light it was better than nothing. The Cygnus GINNs open fire upon the new enemies to keep them at bay while Vesalius GINNs flew down the shaft the Mistrals launched from. They continued shooting, destroying walls, equipment, and a control room full of people, before they finally stop shooting and entered the colony properly. The Laurasia then launch their six GINNs.

* * *

Situated on a hill that overlooked the Morgenroete factory district the ZAFT soldiers watched the ensuing chaos, waiting for their prize to appear. And they weren't disappointed as a number of large trucks with numerous smaller escorts emerged from the factory.

"That's it," reported Yzak as he viewed the procession through his binoculars, a smug smile on his face. "It's just as Commander Le Creuset said."

"What? That with the right amount of prodding they'll eventually come out of their hole?" Asked Dearka with equal smugness in a joking tone. "After all, the Naturals are stupid and pathetic."

The team transmitted the location of the target to the three GINNs, which immediately responded flying over the convey shooting at the smaller trucks and attack vehicles. The pilots did their best to avoid damaging the trucks carrying the mobile suits.

* * *

Outside the colony Gail's Moebius fires its vulcan and two missiles at one of the GINNs. The GINN avoids the shots and shoots down the missiles. Distracted Mu's Moebius Zero flies in, deploy two gunbarrels and pin the GINN down before finishing it off with it's linear gun.

"Gail, you've got one back!", Mu calls out.

"I can't shake it!", Gail shouts trying his best to avoid getting shot from another GINN. Just then a strange mobile suit appears in front of the GINN and cuts it in half. "Thanks, Dian!"

"Have no fear, the calvary is here!", David calls out as his Strike Dagger shots down a GINN. "Kai, Tanya, Stan, Dian keep your distance from the black GINNs. Those guys are no amateurs!"

"Fire at where the GINN would go, they'll just dodge if we just if we simply aim for it.", the Marseille III captain orders. The ship fires a beam shot towards where a GINN to moving to. The pilot notice the beam, but was unable to stop in time as his suit collides with the beam destroying it.

* * *

The ZAFT soldiers jump off the hill's edge and activate their jetpacks, flying towards the machines they came to steal.

"Destroy the factories and anything we can't carry," Yzak orders. "Intel indicated there were five machines. The other two must still be in the factory."

"Rusty and I will get them.", Athrun said as he, Rusty, and two of the green coats alter coarse towards the manufacturing facilities. "Yzak, you take these three."

"Roger. If you're piloting one be sure to turn off the self-destruct first."

* * *

The students left the lab after the first big tremor. As they waited at the elevator subsequent tremors shook the building, cutting the power. Sai immediately went to the emergency stairwell and open the door. "What's going on?" He asks to any one of the lab techs that was going up the stairs.

"I don't know!"

"We're under attack by ZAFT. Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony."

Hearing that the blond boy quickly runs off back the way they came. Kira notice this and chase after him.

"Kira!"

"I'll be right back!"

* * *

Back outside the colony, Cygnus notice the Moebius Zero firing on him. He avoids the shot and open the comm. to the mobile armor.

"Well, well. I never thought I see you again.", Cygnus said. Mu widen his eyes recognizing the voice.

"You?! I should have known! I thought it was strange that a fleet under your command can afford to customize their entire mobile suits force. This happened after half my family's bank account was emptied."

"Looks like its another family reunion!"

"I'll make it the last!"

* * *

Kira eventually catches up and grab the blonde's arm.

"What are you doing? It's a dead end up there." Kira said.

"Stop tailing me. Better get out of here and hook back with the others."

The ground shakes again due to another explosion causing section of the hallway to collapse sealing them in. The displaced air rushed past the two whipping the blonde's hat off, letting Kira to finally get a good look at the blonde's face.

"You're a girl?", he said a little stunned.

"Yeah, what'd you think I was?", the girl asks annoyed. "Let's hear it!"

Kira was about to explain, but was cut off as a second explosion went off farther away from them.

"Go back now," the girl orders. "I have something to check up on my own."

"Easy for you to say. How will I retrace my steps?", Kira asks pointing the rubble blocking the path. Fortunately for Kira he knows the entire layout of this building.

He grabs the blonde's arm again leading her down the direction she wanted to go.

"Hey! Let go of me your jerk!"

"Jerk?"

The two ran down the corridor towards the factory district. Eventually the exited through a doorway out unto a balcony, and were shocked at what they see.

Two mobile suits colored in grays and whites situated in large carrier trucks, with techs and guards standing around them, some shooting at a group of ZAFT soldiers that were approaching them. The massive machines, even lying in repose, appeared much more human and formidable than ZAFT's GINNs.

The girl collapse in despair. "I knew it! The Earth Forces prototype mobile weapons. Father, I knew you betrayed us all!"

That shout attracts the attention of an armed woman in a tech's jumpsuit. She turn towards the two, aiming her rifle at them.

Kira saw this and immediately grab the girl's arm, pulling her with him as he ran towards the nearest shelter. "Come on." He said pulling her away escaping two shots.

The woman was surprised at what she saw. "Children?"

* * *

While the fight outside the colony is in even ground for now the fight inside the colony was not going well, especially when three mobile suits have been hi-jacked by ZAFT.

The first of the mobile suits, the GAT-X102 Duel lifted itself into an upright and standing position.

"Wow, pretty impressive," Yzak said impressed that the Naturals were able to make something like this. "Dearka, how's yours?"

"Great. Update activated, nerve links reconstructed, calibrations set. It'll move." Dearka said confidently. The GAT-X103 Buster followed the Duel's lead and stood up in its carriage

"And Nicole?"

"Not yet, almost there," Nicole said as he continue to modify the operating system. Within moments the GAT-X207 Blitz join it's fellows.

"Where are Athrun and Rusty?", Dearka asks. "Taking their time I suppose."

"Ha, I don't think they'll have any trouble.", Yzak said. "Let's stick to the plan. We'll leave with these three. Let's get to Commander Le Creuset before they get damaged."

The three stolen suits flies off with two GINN escorts.

* * *

Kira and the girl eventually reach to one of the few shelter elevators.

"See? Some people have evacuated here." Kira assures the girl, giving her a reassuring smile. She does not seem to pay it any mind and seems lost in thought, a distressed and pensive expression are clear on her features. The Elevator's communicator beeps into life.

"Is there still someone out there?" A man's voice calls out.

"Yes!" Kira quickly responds, placing his finger on the intercom to answer him back, "A friend and I need to get in! Please open the door."

"Two of you?"

"Yes!"

"We're at full capacity." The man explains, "There's shelter thirty-seven in the left block, can you make it there?" he asks. Kira quickly glances towards battlezone.

"Can you at least take my friend?", Kira pleads. "She's a girl!"

There is a brief pause before the man responds to Kira's request.

"All right!" the man concede, "Sorry!" The elevator's doors quickly slide open.

"Get in." He tells her. She regards him with a confused glance for a brief second before he grabs her by the shoulder and pushes her into the elevator.

"What are you?! I…" She protests and attempts to resist being placed in the elevator.

"Just get in!" Kira exclaims, "I'll go to the other side. I'll be fine. Hurr-" Immediately before he hits the button to send her to safety, he suddenly pulls her back out of the elevator and throws himself and herself back onto the large catwalk.

"Watch out!" He yells out as he crashes onto the ground with her in his arms, attempting to shield her from whatever was about to occur.

A large explosion erupte behind them right where the elevator was located, destroying the elevator.

* * *

 **Moments Before…**

One of the defending Orb soldiers, named Brian, grabs hold of a bazooka, hoping to decimate the ZAFT strike squad hiding behind cover. Unfortunately, one of the ZAFT Green manages to spot him and fires a burst of bullets. They accurately hit Brian causing to fire the rocket as he falls dead. The rocket veers away from the firefight towards the shelter block.

Kira spots the rocket at the last second, pulls the blonde away from the elevator and take cover as the rocket hits.

* * *

 **Back to present…**

Kira quickly stands back up and glances back at the ruined elevator, a solemn expression crosses his expression before he glances back to the girl lying on the floor and holds his hand out for her to take.

"Are you alright?" He asks, concern lacing his tone.

She doesn't respond for a few seconds as she still is looking at the ground before averting her attention to him. An annoyed look clear on her features. This is made apparent by the way her eyes have narrowed and eyebrows furrowed.

"Idiot!" She remarks. "You almost got me killed! You should have just left me alone and let me do what I wanted instead of chasing after me and dragging me here. Not try and save me! What, you think you're honourable or something?!" She responds harshly. Kira visibly flinches at her violent disposition and retracts his hand away from her, instead scratching the back of his head with it.

"Sorry." he apologizes. "I just thought that you needed help escaping since you're not from around here."

"Yeah? Well, I can take care of myself without needing your help.", She retorts.

"Yeah, but…" He looks back at her with an embarrassed smile, "For some reason my heart tells me to protect you."

She looks at him, incredibly surprised, she must admit though she felt a strange connection between the two of them and it's not a lovers one. In fact she feels like she knows the boy, but can't place it. She then holds out her hand. "I'm Cagalli."

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Cagalli, alright?" She explains.

Kira grabs her hand with his own. "I'm Kira Yamato."

The two quickly hurry to the another shelter block, while looking down towards the firefight. Cagalli notice something strange.

 _'What's going on. Orb have both Coordinators and Naturals in their military so they're well balanced, yet the ZAFT soldiers has yet to suffer a single casualty. Are the special elite?'_

She is quickly broken out of her reverie as Kira quickly rushes to the side of the railing.

"Behind you!", He yells towards the woman. She ducks in time from what would be a fatal shot and shoots the ZAFT Green behind her dead with the last of her bullets. She looks to the source of the voice and sees the boy and girl from before.

"The kids from earlier… Why are they still here?" She is broken out of her verbal thoughts when one of her fellow soldiers is shot by a ZAFT Green. She quickly responds by dropping her rifle, pulling out her sidearm, diving to her right and shooting the soldier. She quickly gets back and directs her attention back towards the children.

"Come here!" She yells after them.

"Thanks, but I'm going to the shelters in the Left Block." He replies.

"But there's a GINN in that area!" She informs him.

This was proven as the entrance way explodes. With no options left Kira went for the woman's suggestion.

"Hey?! What are you doing!?", Cagalli cries out as Kira suddenly picks her up bridal style.

Kira ran over to the catwalk. He stops and place his foot against the rail to balance.

"You are not planning to do what I think you are doing!" Cagalli screams. However Kira was indeed planning on doing exactly what she was thinking. "No no nooooo!" Kira jumps and lands on the shoulder of the mobile suit. Both Cagalli and the woman as a Natural would break his legs, while a Coordinator would have some injury from that height but Kira shrugs it off like it was nothing.

Elsewhere an Orb soldier manage to shoot Rusty directly to the head.

"Rusty!" Athrun yells in anguish at his friend's death. Enraged, he charges out of cover while firing his machine gun at Hamana, successfully killing the soldier and avenging his friend's death.

"Hamana!" the woman cries, aiming her handgun at the ZAFT Red. Unfortunately Athrun's reaction speed was faster, turns and fires scoring a hit to her arm. Kira and Cagalli rushes to her side to help, while Athrun discards his gun and brandishes his combat knife. Athrun moves in to bring the finishing blow, but stops when he notice someone next to her, two someones.

"Athrun?", both Kira and Cagalli said at once in shock. Athrun stops recognizing the two.

"Kira? Cagalli?"

The orb woman manage to regain conscious, muscle through the pain and lift her gun threateningly at Athrun.

Athrun quickly backs off still shocked at what he saw.

The Orb Woman gets back up and used all her available strength to push Kira into the mobile suit's open cockpit. Grabbing Cagalli's wrist she pulls her in alongside her.

Another explosion rips the factory. Athrun enters the other mobile suits and closes the cockpit before the explosive wave reach him.

Both Mobile Suits began to rise from their berths as the fires engulfed the hangar. One carrying one boy while the other carries a woman, a boy and a girl.

A final large explosion rips through the factory, destroying almost everything. Except for the captured GAT-X303 Aegis, and the GAT-X105 Strike, the last of Orb's prototype mobile suits to remain in its hands.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

* * *

 **SEED Omake... HARO!**

Cagalli was talking to Lacus in the studio.

"Hey, Lacus. Is it just me or is our chest a bit bigger than before?", Cagalli asks looking at Lacus' bust.

"You know it's strange. Although they are bigger they don't feel heavier.", Lacus said holding them up.

"I wonder who came up with this idea?", Cagalli asks annoyed although she admits she doesn't want to be treated as a man all the time.

The author walks past them reading a Fairy Tail manga, before sneezing.


	3. Phase 2: Its Name: Gundam

**Gundam SEED: Remake**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Location**

Flashback

* * *

 **Heliopolis Morgenroute Factory District.**

"Move back behind the seat," Murrue orders the two teens. The two teen comply as Murrue begins the startup procedure. "At least we can save this one. Even I should be able to operate it."

The mobile suit's various screens lit up, the small ones showing pertinent piloting information while the large ones showed the camera images.

Kira glance over to the left screen, wondering if the soldier was really Athrun. Cagalli simply looks down knowing that pilot was Athrun as the way he maneuver was like back then. Kira seed the monitor start up spotting the Orb Union's crest appearing on screen, followed by

 **G** eneral  
 **U** nilateral  
 **N** euro-Link  
 **D** ispersive  
 **A** utomatic  
 **M** aneuver

"Gundam?", Kira mutters in confusion feeling like he knows that name, but can't figure out why.

A final large explosion ripped through the factory, destroying almost everything as the two mobiel suits stand completely unharmed.

* * *

Outside the colony the EA forces were able to wipe out the Laurasia's GINN forces, but the Black Swan GINNs are giving them great difficulty mainly because those GINNs were customized and better equipped.

"I thought GINNs don't use shields!", Kai grumbles in annoyance as a black GINN blocks his machine gun fire.

"Well these ones do!", Diam states drawing her beam saber and tries to cut one down, but the GINN avoids swings at the last minute. "They're toying with us."

"That's good. Let's just hope they run out of power and ammunition before they get serious.", David said in a sword lock with another GINN using a sword he took from a destroyed Laurasia GINN.

* * *

A Level 8 Evacuation order has been issued for all of Heliopolis." The voice over the Colony's intercom announce. "Residents are to make their to the nearest shelter at once."

Among the remaining evacuating civilians who were unfortunate enough not to make it to shelter was Kira's classmates. Sai Argyle, Toelle Koenig, Kuzzey Buskirk and Miriallia Haw who were seeking in desperation for some sort of safe place amid this chaos. The four friends ran to another location hoping to find a shelter, but were blocked off by an explosion, where the Strike and Aegis burst out of.

This shocks everyone. "There's more?!"

The Aegis lands next to Miguel's GINN. It responded by having its monoeye turning towards the new Mobile Suit.

"Athrun! I was worried for a moment!" Miguel calls to his fellow soldier in relief believing that the explosion got to him.

"Rusty failed." Athrun reports shocking Miguel.

"The other machine is boarded by an Earth Forces officer." Miguel looks at the dead enemy soldiers below having doubt. He notice some of them were Coordinators, which is something the EA or rather Blue Cosmos would never use. And the more patriot Atlantic Federation respects Orb's ideals and would never use their colony to build weapons. Miguel suspects foul play, but decide to think about it later as he notice the Strike moving sluggishly.

"Can't you move this thing any better than that?!", Cagalli exclaims, "This thing's walking around like its drunk or something."

"I'm not the Strike's designated pilot!" Murrue replies. Luckily, she manages to use the Strike's scanners and several smaller screens appear on the main monitor. These images comprise of Miguel's GINN, Athrun's Aegis, the surrounding area that has been radically destroyed and to Kira's shock...

"What!? Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, Mir?"

Miguel mounts his Machine Gun on the GINN's back skirt and brandishes its Heavy Sword. The GINN's monoeye moves to regard the Aegis behind it.

"Then I'll capture that machine!" Miguel declares, "You go finish up and leave here with that one." His GINN's eye turns back towards the Strike and starts to advance on it. Athrun thinks back over what he saw in the factory..

' _Kira and Cagalli?_ ' Athrun thinks to himself. _'Cagalli I understand since she's from Orb, but what's Kira doing here? No, it can't be him.'_

He removes himself from his thoughts and lowers the Operating Keyboard and begins to look through the OS.

* * *

The GINN charge the Strike, swinging its sword from overhead to smash the mobile suit. Murrue used the Strike's thrusters to glide out of the way, but her landing was rough, shaking the cramped cockpit. The sudden movement causes Kira and Cagalli to jerk around on the spot. This causes them to unfortunately fall into Murrue's field of vision and bang their heads together.

"OW!" Cagalli yells, rubbing her forehead to nurse the wound, "Do you want to watch where you're going?! That hurt like a truck!"

"S-sorry!" Kira apologizes, also rubbing his head.

"Get out of my way!" Murrue yells irritatingly. "You want to die!?"

"I'm sorry!" Kira apologizes again as both he and Cagalli get back up to move to back to the side to Murrue, but then see the GINN charging for them, holding its sword in a two-handed fashion. Both Kira and Cagalli yell in terror believing that this is the end. The GINN use its thrusters to get a leaping overhead swing. Murrue quickly reacts and hits the gold button on the console with large red letters saying "PHASE SHIFT" appearing above it. In that moment, the Strike's dull paint scheme is instead replaced with a bright red, blue and white colour scheme across the body. The Strike raises its arms to block the oncoming attack from the GINN. The sword does nothing as it clashes with the arm, merely causing sparks to erupt from the clash. This caught Kira, Cagalli and Athrun by surprise.

"What?!", Miguel said appalled before backing off. "What's with that armor?"

"They're all equipped with a system known as Phase Shift Armor. Once activated it renders the GINN's sword useless." Athrun answers activing the Aegis's own armor, changing its color to red. A pair of missiles immediately come careening towards the Aegis who responds by blocking them with it's bare hands. The Aegis then shreds a Missile Truck with a volley of bullets from its head mounted CIWS.

"You gotta get out of here now. You can't stick around this place forever." Miguel advised, and he was right. He learned that the Laurasia lost all their GINNs and the Black Swans are just playing around. Eventually they'll have to resupply giving the EA time to enter the colony and attack his group. Time is not on their side right now. Athrun nods and takes off. Murrue, Kira and Cagalli watch as it does. Unfortunately, that moment is short lived as the Strike's alarm beeps into life, alerting the three to the charging GINN.

"Watch out!", Cagalli yells.

Murrue responds to the GINN's charge by using its own CIWS to attack the GINN. Unfortunately, all of the shots miss the Mobile Suit by a large margin. Kira took notice of it.

 _'The calibrations off!'_

"Like Byakuya said, "Even the most powerful weapon is useless if you don't know how to use it."", Miguel said as he strikes the Strike with his sword a few times knocking it to the ground. "I'll just knock you unconscious and open you up in the Vesalius."

As Murrue stood the machine back up, Kira saw that his friends were still nearby. And they were in danger. The GINN charged once more. The Strike stepped back, getting closer to Kira's friends. If the mobile suit moved back any more or worse fell, than his friends would get caught underneath, and killed.

"You've got guts piloting a mobile suits I'll give you that, but guts won't save you!", Miguel exclaims as he thrust his sword forward. Kira moves in, hits a switch and grabbed one of the controls. The Strike duck beneath the oncoming slash and then rams the GINN, causing it to careen backwards.

Murrue and Cagalli were shocked at what they saw. At how this boy who had never seen the Strike before today manage to use an untested machine to knock a professional ZAFT pilot on his back. "How did you…"

"There are still people all around here," Kira said as he brings up the Strike's OS. "If you're going to drive something like this you have to make better use of it."

Miguel brings his GINN back to it's feet with some difficulty due to it's heavy armor as Kira quickly scans through the information on the monitors. "This is ridiculous! How do they expect to operate such a complex machine with this type of OS?"

"It hasn't yet reached the completion stage, it can't be helped." Murrue answers.

Miguel looks the Strike with concern as the way it knocked him down reminds him of something.

Flashback, before the Bloody Valentine

"The final boss in this simulator is the one who made it?", Miguel asks turning it on.

"Yes, Patrick Zala once told me of a man, who once piloted a mobile suit although it was different from a GINN. His skills was said to be a legend and so far only Patrick, Djibril, some others I don't know are equal in skill.", Byakuya Clyne answers. "Not even I was able to beat his level, but you're welcome to try."

In the simulation world stands a GINN (Miguel) and a shadowed mobile suit. Miguel makes the first move and thrust his sword forward, but at the last second the shadowed mobile suit ducks and tackles Miguel to the ground. Before he could get up the shadowed mobile suit points it's sword to the cockpit ending the simulator. Miguel was absolutely appalled at what he witnessed.

"What ever happened to him?", Miguel asks sweating heavily as if waking up from a nightmare.

"From what I heard he died in the Mendel Colony when he refused to give Blue Cosmos another one of his creation. Something called an infinite power supply although that's just a rumor."

Miguel snaps out his trip to memory lane. Kira sees the GINN picking up its sword and turns to Murrue.

"Please move! Hurry!", Kira demands. The two switch places and Kira grabs the Operation Keyboard and starts fixing the OS. Murrue watches in amazement over how fast he works. Much faster than an average coordinator.

 _'This kid…'_

"Hey, Kira! He's coming back!" Cagalli calls out alerting Kira as the GINN charges again. Kira stops what he was doing the fires the CIWS, this time hitting the GINN forcing it to stop. The Strike then punches the GINN in the face, flinging it backwards into a building. Kira immediately takes the moment to finish up his work.

"What's going on?! He's gotten better at moving!", Miguel questions as he gets back up. Seeing the close combat is out of question he sheathes his sword and grabs his machine gun and fires. While the bullets did no harm the impact still pushes it back. Kira quickly boosts into the air in order to evade the oncoming shots from the GINN. Miguel gives chase into the air and continues to let off bursts of gun fire at the Strike.

Needing an edge Kira finds the file titled "OFFENSIVE". Inside are four weapons; Vulcans, Combat Knifes, Beam Rifle and Beam Saber, but to his is dismay the only ones on hand that could do damage are...

"Armour Schneider?!", Kira said in disbelief. "That's all it got?!"

With no choice the Strike draws the two Assault Knives from its left and right skirt. Miguel's GINN lands and fires again using other hand to hold the rifle giving it better aiming. The Strike lands back on the ground and continues to evade the bullets, but the shots are doing damage to the area.

"Stop it!" Kira exclaims as he boosts the Strike directly towards the GINN when, all of a sudden the mobile suit veers left and tumbles over behind some buildings. Miguel stops firing for a moment confused at what just happened. Unaware to the fact that moments before Kira makes his strike Cagalli suddenly grabs hold of one of the controls and roughly yanks it in one direction, sending the Strike careening behind sufficient cover. Kira looks at Cagalli angerd and confused.

"What was thay for?!", Kira asks aggressively.

"You idiot!", Cagalli yells. "Don't you know that military have a habit of blowing up things before it falls into enemy hands?! Those GINNs are capable to Self Destruct! And I don't think this armor is tested to handle large scale explosion. I could hold or not!"

Murrue realize what she meant. "She's right… Then…"

"The Self Destruct system has a separate power source so shutting it down is no good.", Cagalli explains. "And this close range I don't know if this armor can handle a big explosion, but ZAFT will blow up a GINN without a second though as long as it can cause damage."

"She's right." Murrue confirms. "What can we do? It could also do great damage to the colony."

Kira was quiet for a few moments before getting an idea.

"Miss, are the schematics for the Strike on the computer?" Kira asks Murrue.

"Of course they are."

"And the Self-Destruct mechanisms location is also there?"

"Yes… But why?"

"It's a gamble, but if the Mechanism on the GINN is located in a similar position to this Mobile Suit, I may be able to disable it." He explains.

"WHAT?!", Cagalli yells, "That's a one in a million chance!"

"It's all we got!", Kira said as he moves from behind the buildings facing off Miguel's GINN again.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm running out of time so I'll make this quick!", Miguel said firing his assault rifle only to hear clicking sounds. "Tch, out of ammo!" Miguel removes the magazine from his rifle and gets ready to put another one. Kira takes the time to make his move.

"Quick, Miss! You need to direct me to the schematics!" He got no response causing him to turn and find that Murrue fallen unconscious from blood loss. What makes this even worse is that the LOW POWER warning suddenly beeps into life as the Strike, once again, becomes a dull grey.

"Rotten timing!" Kira curses turning to Cagalli. "Cagalli, I need your help!"

"What with?"

"He's reloading but the moment he notice the armor is gone, he's going to charge us again with the sword not wanting to waste bullets. When he does, simply squeeze this trigger." He taps his finger on one of the triggers on the Joystick," And don't let go! You'll keep shooting at him hopefully long enough for me to find the schematic."

"Ok…"

"You got that?!"

"I said I did, alright?!"

"Good." He detached his hands from the controls and began scouring through the Strike's OS in search of the fabled schematics while Cagalli was at the ready.

Miguel finishes reloading, but notice the Strike's phase shift is down. "Looks like luck is on my side. Good, I won't have to waste bullets!" Miguel puts his machine gun back and pulls out his sword again. "It's over once the cockpit is down!" Miguel charges once again only to be peppered by the Strikes CIWS, although it does no damage the barrage manage to slow the GINN down. The GINN raise it's free hand shielding the eye, which is the only spot the vulcans can damage.

"Kira, any second now! This bastard's relentless!"

"I'm in the right area, now where is that file?!"

"Kira, I'm out!"

Just as the Strike's onslaught of bullets cease Miguel makes his move and charges at the Strike this time at full speed.

"KIRA!"

A screen appears on the Strike's computer with what looks to be the details of the Strike's body. Kira quickly glances over it, looking for what he needs and he found it.

The GINN makes what would be the final blow to the Strike, but Kira quickly gain control of the Strike and runs the left knife into the GINN's neck, completely immobilizing it while running the right knife through the top right part of the GINN's chest. The GINN stands for a moment with it's sword an inch away from the Strike cockpit until it's hands slacken and drops the blade. Its monoeye dimming.

"Hydro not responding." Miguel mutters checking the damage. "Multi-drive system offline!" Unable to get is back to work he quickly removes his belt restraints and pulls the Self-Destruct lever to his right. The timer appears on screen, as normal, and Miguel quickly pops the hatch and boosts away with his jet pack. He quickly turns back expecting to see the disabled GINN explode and looks to see that… nothing has happened… The GINN still stands their like a lifeless doll.

"What the hell?!", Miguel yells in annoyance. "Why didn't it explode?!" Miguel then remembers the second knife strike. That was where the mechanism and trigger connects. Even with blueprints to actually land a hit is a near impossible feat that only a few Naturals and Coordinators are capable of. Whoever the pilot is requires close watching. "Command can handle MS theft if it was a supply or base raid, but from a ZAFT pilot they'll never ear the end of it."

Meanwhile, Cagalli and Kira both breathe a sigh of relief at not being victim to a self-destructing Mobile Suit. They're both exhausted and ragged after the intense battle.

"It… worked…", Is all Cagalli can say.

"Yeah… it did…", Kira agrees, he look at Cagalli and smiles a little, "Thanks for the help."

She smiles in response. "Don't mention it."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Several shards an assorted objects were floating around in dark, desolate corridor. This was corridor was littered not only with these objects, but with the corpses of Orb Personnel drifting through it, their blood also floating in the air as small bubbles.

Ensign Natarle Badgiruel had just woken from unconsciousness after drifting into one of the nearby walls, rousing her from sleep. Unfortunately, she was treated to the rather gruesome sight of one of her deceased comrades dirtied and bloodied. As she drifts back to the ground, she covers her mouth as if appalled by the sight. However, she immediately snaps out of it remembering where the core of the explosion came from.

"The Ship… What happened to the Archangel?"

She quickly pushes the corpse away from her and heads into the opposite direction, looking for the aforementioned ship.

* * *

The battle outside of the Colony was still raging as the Marseille-III Class fires on two black GINNs. One was acting as a decoy, while the other fires a rocket to the ship's engine disabling it as the ship was careening straight towards Heliopolis.

"We've lost control!" The Marseille's pilot yells in terror, desperately trying to make any sort of maneuver possible that could prevent their inevitable fate. Seeing that crashing is inevitable the captain orders the supplies and spare Moebius parts eject out of the ship before it crashes. Mu watches the ship explode and growls in frustration.

"What's with these people?! Are they superhuman?!", Mu exclaims as he deploys his gunbarrels to take down the black GINN that still encircles the Mobile Armour and was about to fire. Unfortunately, it was out of ammo allowing Mu to fire a shot towards the cockpit destroying the GINN. Mu notice something flying out of the GINN and recognize it as a life pod.

"That explains the ghost rumors. They must of ejected before their suit explode and because of that people mistook those guys as ghosts, since GINNs don't normally have these features. Better let command know once I get back and put an end to this ghost story."

Another black GINN grabs the life pod and flies away from the battlefield with the others. Mu knows that they have used up all their ammunition and are nearly out of power. Mu sighs in relief that they survive the worst of it, but they're not out of the mess yet.

"With the transport gone I can't go anywhere, unless there's someone on the colony with a ship is willing to go to the moon." Mu turns his Moebius Zero to rendezvous with his wingmen and MS Squad.

Onboard the Vesalius, Rau Le Creuset and Captain Fredrik Ades were watching the battle until the Communications Officer pipes up.

"Black Swan are return to the Cygnus!" he informs the two men. "They're out of ammunition and power!"

"Damn that group!", Ades grumbles in annoyance. "Can't they take anything seriously? They would have finished the battle much quicker."

"Now, now. You know how they do things. We can't make a fuss about it.", Rau interjects.

"Laser beacon from Miguel Aiman received!" The Communication Officer yells out, "It's an emergency!"

"If the last one is working well enough to cause Miguel to lose his unit…" Rau trails. He gets out of chair and prepares to leave the bridge, "All the more reason why we cannot ignore this last one."

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

Natarle makes it back to the Control Rooms where last saw the captain only to find the area the same as where she woke up.

"Is there anybody here?!", She cries out "Anyone?!" She halts for a moment as a tattered and torn Captain's hat floats directly in front of her. She grabs it and squeezes it harshly as tears begin to pour out of her eyes.

"No!" She chokes out between her sobs, "Aren't there any survivors?!"

A banging from one of the bulkheads beneath her alerts her as the door is kicked open and an Orb Soldier, Arnold Neumann holding a flashlight.

"Ensign Badgiruel!", he addresses her with relief as he shines his light on her, "Glad to see you're okay!"

* * *

"They're retreating?" He exclaims, "but there's still something…" He narrows his eyes, "what is it?" He quickly engages his thrusters and takes off in another direction.

Mu gives the two Moebius and five Daggers orders, but stops when he feels something. "Get those things the ship ejected into the colony and close the hanger door!", Mu orders as he quickly engages his thrusters and takes off to where the strange feeling is coming from.

Meanwhile, Rau Le Creuset is closing in on him in his ZGMF-515 CGUE.

"Do you sense me, the way that I sense you?" He wonders out loud, "An unfortunate fate, wouldn't you say, Mu la Flaga?"

* * *

 **Back inside the Colony with the Strike**

Murrue manages to finally wake up after falling unconscious from blood loss. Kira and his male entourage of friends were investigating the Mobile Suit with vested interest. Cagalli was stood with her back against one of the shelter's poles with a brooding expression while Miriallia sat next to Murrue's now awakening form.

The Strike was knelt down in front of the shelter that Murrue was lying underneath. The disabled GINN was lying, on its back, directly behind the Strike with it's recovered Heavy Machine Gun and Heavy Sword lying on either side of it.

There was an awkward moment when Kira introduced Cagalli to his friends as they all made the same mistake of believing she was a boy, a fact that clearly insulted her as she gave them the same violent retort she had done with Kira.

With a somewhat pained moan, Murrue opens her eyes and was greeted to the sight of Miriallia.

"Well I see you're finally awake," She looks towards Kira to call him over, "Kira!"

Kira came over and saw Murrue hurt herself a bit from trying to move her injured arm. "You're better off lying still for now." The woman would be alright but she needed to rest a bit as evidenced by her slightly flushed face. "I do owe you an apology. I guess I kind of got carried away in there."

"Care for some water?" Mir ask Murrue as she gesture the bottle towards her.

"Thank you." Kira helps her up so that she can take a long gulp of water until the voice of Cagalli shouting caught everyone's attention

"Hey you idiots! Get out of that machine, it's not a toy!"

"Aw, come on, we're just getting a better look at this so called 'Gundam'.", Tolle said in the cockpit.

"She's right you guys. You shouldn't be playing around with it. This is military property.", Sai said.

"Why'd it turn Grey?", Kuzzey wonders looking at it.

"I guess the main battery is out of juice.", Tolle answers climbing out.

"Keep away from that machine!" Murrue yells out at them. They all turn towards her and are shocked when a bullet clangs next to them on the Strike's chest, causing them to duck their heads in fear. Murrue continues to hold up her sidearm as she stands up on starts to walk towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kira cries out as he runs to her side in an effort to stop her. "Please stop this!"

"Those are the guys who carried you out while you where unconscious!", Kira explains. Unforunately, his attempt at defusing the situation seems to fail as she turns around and aims her gun on him.

"I'm grateful to you for saving my life." She explains, "You kids have been exposed to a top military secret! It's not something that civilians should be handling carelessly!"

Suddenly, Cagalli walks in front of Kira and puts a protective arm in front of him. Murrue hesitates for a moment before focusing her gun on Cagalli.

"This is a funny way to show gratitude." Cagalli responds violently. "Pointing a gun at the guy who not only saved your life, but prevented this secret project from falling into ZAFT's hands!" Kira suddenly place his hand on her shoulder and shakes his head at her.

"It's alright." He states.

"Like hell it is!"

"She's only doing her job, can you let it go?" He asks. Though reluctant Cagalli does so.

"Fine…"

"Regardless if I should show my gratitude, what you were doing can be considered criminal!" Murrue states.

"Give me a break!", Tolle whispers. "You had Kira driving it a moment ago!" His comment was met with Murrue turning her gun on his, causing him raise his hands into the air. Murrue gestures the three boys over next to Miriallia, Kira and Cagalli.

"Stand over there." She commands. They don't hesitate in the slightest and immediately walk over to stand next to the others. "Your names one at a time!"

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

"Kira Yamato."

Cagalli was last and she seemed a bit hesitant to reveal her name. But it was unavoidable, thus she dug into one of her pockets and pulls out a familiar ring only military personnel and select civilians knows about. "Cagalli Yula Athha!", Cagalli said showing the ring bearing the Athha family crest, proving what she said is true.

"Athha?"

"The daughter of the Chief Representative?"

That was unexpected information for Murrue but now that she had their names it was best to give them hers. "I am Lt. Murrue Ramius, an officer of Orb's military. It is my unfortunate duty to inform people that I cannot permit any of you to leave."

"What?!"

"Despite the circumstances, the fact is you witnessed a highly classified military project. Until I'm able to notify the appropriate authorities, who will then determine how the situation is to be handled, you have no choice but to remain with me at all times."

Cagalli wasn't bothered due to her position, but the others weren't keen on the order.

"You're kidding!", Kuzzey complains.

"Are you outta your mind, that's the biggest joke of all.", Tolle adds.

"You will do as I say!" Murrue asserts.

"But we're civilians and students." Sai exclaims. "We have nothing to do with the military or anything associated with it."

"He's right!", Kuzzey agrees.

"Why are these mobile suits even in Heliopolis?", Tolle demands. "That doesn't make any sense."

"You said it.", Kuzzey said. "Isn't that why ZAFT attack in the first place."

Murrue fires her gun twice into the air, silencing the group. "You may be civilians and students, but you have all seen the Orb military's most vital secret. That's the reality, so you'll have to deal with it. As for ZAFT I don't know why they attacked Heliopolis, but in doing so they have violated their treay with Orb."

"They must have gotten the same information as I did." Cagalli said..

"What information?"

"A month ago, I came across some information that indicated there was a new weapons development program happening up here on Heliopolis. I … did some digging and found rumors that Morgenroete was building prototype mobile suits for the Earth Alliance. That's why I came up here, to see if Orb really was."

"Ms. Athha, you may be the daughter of the Chief Representative, but there is a limited of what you can do. And how could you think that Orb was building weapons for the Earth Alliance?"

"Why else would they be building mobile suits?"

"There is a war going on-"

"A war that Orb is neutral in!"

"Not if the PLANTs or the Earth Alliance, more specifically Blue Cosmos, had their way! Both sides are trying to get Orb to join them. The mobile suits like the Strike were built to act as our first and best line of defense against them if they get desperate."

"But building more advanced weapons will increase there reason to force Orb to join!"

"Enough!", Kira shouts seeing that the arguement is going nowhere. "What happened in the past isn't important right now. What's important is that ZAFT are willing to do anything to capture them. Ms. Ramius, is it possible that they'll return?"

"Yes, they'll definitely return. Especially if they think these are EA mobile suits."

* * *

Outside the colony, Rau is hiding behind a column waiting for the Moebius Zero slowly making its way to Heliopolis. Mu knows he's close, but doesn't know where exactly the feeling is coming from until Rau comes out of his hiding place and fires a few shots. Mu quickly boosts forward to dodge the oncoming shots.

"Bastard!" Mu yells, "Is that you, Rau Le Creuset?!"

He quickly deploys his Gunbarrels to attempt an assault on the CGUE. However, Rau easily dodges the attacks, continuing to fire on the inferior Mobile Armour.

"You're always getting in my way, Mu La Flaga!" Rau responds, "Though you probably have the same idea with me!"

He ceases his fire at the Moebius Zero and quickly flies into the entrance into Heliopolis. Mu curses as he reconnects his Gunbarrels. "He's gone into Heliopolis!" Wasting no time, he gives chase.

* * *

 **In the Archangel**

"The only survivors are the few of us that were aboard the ship during the explosion.", Neumann reports to Natarle "But most of them are factory workers."

"Current status?", Natarle queries. "What of the ZAFT vessels?"

"What's the present situation?" Natarle queries, "What happened to the ZAFT Vessels?"

I have no idea." Neumann responds. "We been busy enough verifying what's been going on around here."

Natarle reaches the front console on the bridge and activates the Ship's primary power, causing the once dim bridge to illuminate with life. A screen detailing the Archangel's damage appears. Luckily, the majority of systems register as green while a minority are red.

"The Archangel is impressive.", Natarle comments. "There were enough explosives to wipe out at least five ships, but this ship handles it well."

"However out there is a mountain of debris. It's blocking off our only exit so we're completely trapped in here."

Natarle opens the radio system hoping to contact the outside only to receive static.

"The airwaves still being jammed, which means ZAFT are still here.", Natarle deduce before gasping in realization. The bombing was probably a secondary task as their true target were the G-Weapons in Morgenroete. Which only leaves on question.

"What happened to the G-Weapons? This doesn't tell me a thing!" She said holding her head down in defeat believe that they were stolen and those outside including Ramius are dead.

"05…rike… here… Forces… respond…" They both gasp at the voice over the radio.

* * *

 **Back at the Strike…**

"X-105 Strike here, Orb Forces, please respond!" Kira continues to call over the Radio Headset, desperately hoping that someone would reply, "Orb Forces, please respond!" Kira sighs in defeat as all he got was static.

Two large trucks arrive to the area. One was driven by Sai which was the one Murrue requests for. Cagalli was driving the other truck with is a large flatbed truck. Sai quickly disembarks the vehicle and runs up to the group's position.

"The Number five. That's the one you asked for right?", Sai asks looking at it.

"Yes, that the one. Thanks for the help."

"So what's next? What do you want us to do now?"

"Could you please get the Striker Pack?", Murrue asks clutching her arm in pain. "Once that's done, Kira, try contacting them again one more time."

"Sure.", Kira said walking back towards the Mobile Suit. Cagalli disembarks the other truck and shouts over to Murrue.

"What's this one for?" She asks.

"You and the others need to fasten the GINN and its weapons onto the Flatbed. It may be cheap in ZAFT, but they are highly valuable in both Orb and the EA. May give us an idea to make highly versatile mobile suits."

"How am I supposed to get a big thing on the truck? I'm no coordinator."

"Kira. can help you. He'll carry the GINN and its weapons onto the Flatbed. All you need to do is fasten it down with controls."

* * *

Mu and Rau continues their duel in the shaft. Unfortunately for Mu the shaft was narrow preventing to move freely. Rau's CGUE has no such weakness.

"I wish the mobile suit with my liking was finished before my departure.", Mu groans as Rau shoots one of the gunbarrels. Mu deploys them all losing three in the explosion. The last pod fires on Rau, but he crushes it with his CGUE'S feet leaving Mu's with only a single Linear Gun. Mu fires a couple shots which misses their target.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Launch the ship?" Nuemann asks surprised. "But that's impossible with the number of people we have!"

"I know its a tall order, but we have to make do with what we have.", Natarle said sitting on the captain set with a stern expression. "But Morgenroete could still be under attack." The door opens and the three Alliance Soldiers known as Jackie Tonomura, Romero Pal and Dalida Lolaha Chandra II as Natarle continues her speech. "I can't stay here ignoring what's happening out there. People are dying dying out there."

"I round up all we have!" Jackie chirps up, alerting Natarle to their presence.

"To your stations people!" She commands, as she looks back to them, "Just follow the computer's instruction and you'll do fine!"

"Yes ma'am!" They all reply as Romero and Dalida enter the two back-to-back seats behind her while Jackie goes to sit in the Co-Pilot's chair.

"Those ZAFT Vessels are still out there!", Nuemann reminds her. "We're in no position to engage them!"

"I know, but even so!" She responds, turning back to him. "Prepare to fire Assault Cannons once the ship is online! You can do that Chief Petty Officer, can't you?"

Nuemann nods in response enters his station.

"Commence launch sequence! Due to the ugent nature, we'll omit C-30 through L-21 from the process! Main power, online!"

"Begin takeoff sequence!" She commands, "due to the urgency, we'll omit C-30 to L-21 from the process!"

The countdown timer for takeoff starts for the Archangel as several status readings pop up on-screen.

"Output increase stable.", Jackie declares. "450 seconds to required rating."

"That's too long! What's the status of conduits to Heliopolis?"

Jackie checks and lets out a surprise gasp. "They're undamaged!"

"Set us up to draw power through them. Get them online and replay power to accumulator!"

"Confirming connection! Flow stable, twenty seconds to required rating!" The timer changes to 20 seconds. The crew starts going through all systems.

"Life Support Systems, normal."

"CIC, online"

"Weapon systems, online. FCS contact."

"Magnetic field chamber and pellet dispenser functioning and stable."

"Maintaining external impact dampener at maximum output."

"Linking main power. Engine, stable."

"All Archangel systems online. Preparations for launch complete!"

"Seal all airtight bulkheads! All hands, be prepared for sudden impacts and damage to the ship. Advance with caution. Launch, Archangel!"

The ship's engines roar into life as the White Battleship slowly starts moving forward through the hangar. Below the ship's launch bay doors the gun port opens up as the "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon protrudes out.

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

Kira moves the Strike by the Supply truck with its back towards it. The top of the trailer pulls open to reveal it's content inside. A standard Power pack which appeared to mount on the back. A green shoulder pad comprised of a 120MM Anti-Ship Gun which looked like a Gatling Gun as well as two 350 MM Gun Launchers. Lastly (and most prominently), the "Agni" 320 MM Hyper Impule Beam Cannon. Kira climbs out of the cockpit.

"The power pack, which one is that?"

"The weapons and power pack are integrated. Mount the whole unit!"

"The evacuation orders are still in effect, I guess." Miriallia says still hearing the alarm.

"I wonder if my father and the others made it to the shelters." Sai wonders.

"I wanna hurry up with his and go home!", Kuzzey whines.

They are broken out of their discussion when a large explosion from the inside the shaft occurs and alert them. Coming out are the CGUE and the damaged Moebius Zero. The CGUE's monoeye looks towards where the Strike is sitting.

"So that must be it.", Rau said also noticing Miguel's GINN tethered onto the Flatbed truck.

"The last unit?" Mu also wonders.

"A mobile suit?" Mu said in surprise when he saw the Strike. "That's not one of ZAFT's or ours, so is it Orb's? Is that why ZAFT's attacked Heliopolis?" On the other screen Mu sees the MS team and Moebius unit coming out of the other side of the hanger door.

Mu tries his best to keep Rau occupied, but the CGUE cuts off the Zero's last weapon. With that done Rau dives towards the Strike hoping to take it down before it could become a threat.

Kira lets out a cry of terror as the CGUE gets closer. Fortunately, the Striker Pack is finally attached and Kira activates the Phase Shift armour, once again colouring the Mobile Suit. It quickly stands up, ready to face the enemy.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"As we hit maximum combat speed fire the main cannons.", Natarle commands.

The Lohengrin both breathe into life as an intense red and white beam erupts from them, blowing open the hangar doors.

"What?" Rau wonders as the large explosion distracts him from his prey, turning his CGUE to the massive explosion to take in the sight of the Archangel bursting through the explosion.

Kira looks in awe at the white battleship that just saved them from sudden death.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

* * *

 **Mobile Unit Research**

Cygnus stands before a large screen.

"Hello! Starting this chapter, I'm gonna tech you all about mobile unit."

The screen lights up revealing his GINN.

"I'll be explaining to you my personal custom GINN, I named Cygnus. Like the other GINNs under my unit it too is a custom made mobile suit. It is equipped with a life pod allowing my to escape death, should my unit be doomed. It sports additional armor in a samurai style, armed with two AA Shotguns stored on the hips, a katana on the back, six missiles on each leg, additional thrusters and of course the basic armaments of a standard GINN."

"Hey, what's with your liking with the word Cygnus?", Miguel demands showing up. "I get that it's your name, but you also named you GINN and Nazca, Cygnus."

"Simple, I feel whole when I do that."

"Huh?"

The Cygnus GINN tears down the background wall, picks Cygnus up and flies off.

"Did that thing moved on it's own?", Miguel questions watching it fly away.


	4. Phase 3: Collapsing Land

**Gundam SEED: Remake**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Location**

Flashback

* * *

 **Heliopolis Morgenroute Factory District.**

With the four members of the Strike Dagger squad they saw a Archangel bursting out of the explosion. Dian's and Tanya's unit carries one crate, while Kai and Stan are carrying three times the load.

"Hurry, guys! We better get to that ship quick!", Dian said as she and Tanya speed up.

"Quick?! We're doing the heavy lifting!", Kai complain as he and Stan struggles to catch up while not dropping the crate.

In the hanger David's unit straps one of the last crates onto Luke's Moebius unit. David gives the thumbs up signaling Luke and Gail to launch into the colony towards the ship Dian spotted. David picks up the last crate and follows the group.

* * *

"Not the new warship.", Rau mutters in disbelief. "The team failed to destroy it."

"Where did that come from?", Mu asks in shock that a colony was hiding something like that inside.

"The Archangel.", Murrue said in relief that the ship survived.

Rau decides to take his chance and try to destroy the ship himself, believing the bombing must have weakened it at least.

"We're inside the Colony's interior!", Nuemann informs the bridge crew.

"Morgenroete has been destroyed!", Jackie reports. "The Strike has been activated! No, it's in combat!"

Natarle spots the CGUE approaching their location. "Evasive action! Starboard!"

Neumann swerves the ship to the ride preventing the shots hitting the bridge. After getting a good look Rau sees that the bombs did no damage at all forcing him to give up on attacking the ship and resume attacking the Strike, which is no longer grey.

"Using Phase Shift.", Rau scoffs. "Then how about this?!"

"Hit the dirt!", Murrue yells as she and the others dive onto the ground and Rau open fire. Kira bends the Strike to its kness to protect them from the incoming projectiles. Rau grunts a little in annoyance as he flies past noticing no damage to the Strike.

"Not even Enhanced APSV.", Rau said before spotting four large missiles fired from the Archangel heading towards him. In response he flies backwards and takes cover behind the shaft while shooting one of the missiles down. The second missile impacts the shaft while Rau shoots down the third and the fourth also hits the surface. Rau quickly flies away to avoid the explosion as the large wires holding the Shaft snaps from the damage.

"You've got to be kidding me.", Kira mutters seeing the damage being done. The only way to prevent more damage being done is to get rid of that CGUE. Kira starts up the targeting computer, equips the "Agnir" Impulse Cannon from his back and starts to lock onto the CGUE that stopped briefly firing on the Moebius Zero.

Murrue notice what he was doing and tries to stop him. "Wait! That's too..."

But it was too late as Kira fires an intense red and white beam from the cannon and hurtles towards the CGUE. Rau notices the blast at the last second and evades out of the way, losing his right arm and machine gun in the process. But the blast doesn't stop there as it continues its trajectory and impacts against the surface of the colony creating a large hole. Kira can only look at in shock and terror as Rau uses the opportunity and makes his escape through the hole.

"How is that possible?", Rau wonders trying to damage control on his CGUE. "A weapon like that has the firepower of a battleship."

"The enemy mobile suit is retreating!", Jackie informs Natarle.

Natarle breathes a sigh of relief that they are now in the clearing.

"Prepare for landing. Adjust speed to match ground rotation.", She commands. "Brace yourself for gravity."

* * *

 **With the Three ZAFT Ships**

The engineering crew aboard the Vesalius are hard at work recovering as much data as they can from their latest steals as well as getting to work on improving the somewhat inferior OS that is currently being utilized on each Mobile Suit. Meanwhile, Athrun was hard at work assisting the crew in rewriting the Aegis' OS. As he worked however, flashes of his childhood departure from Kira kept occurring, but also when he met Cagalli.

Flashback in Copernicus

"Give it back!", a young Cagalli cries trying to take back he ball, but several tall boys simply throws it to each other.

"I thought the daughter of the Lion of Orb would be just a scary as her father, but she's just a cry baby.", the leader tease causing Cagalli the burst into tears.

"Hey! Only a coward would pick on a little girl!", a young Athrun yells entering the park.

"What did you call me brat?!"

"I called you a coward. If you were a man you take on someone your own size like me."

"Fine then!", the leader yells charging at Athrun fist ready. Athrun simply steps to the side and trips him up. The leader gets back up and starts throwing punches, which Athrun effortlessly dodges, until he punches the tree hurting his fist. Athrun then punches him to the stomach real hard, but before he could do more one of the leader's pal grabs Athrun from behind.

The leader gets back up and starts punching Athrun hard signalling the other boys to join in. But before they could do so two the them were suddenly lifted up from the ground. The others boys turn and see a tall man looking like Athrun holding two of the boys by the collar.

"What is going on here?!", the adult demand as the bullies try to get themselves out of this, but before they could say anything Athrun spoke up over what happened not bothered by the punches. "Is that so? Then I hope you don't mind I watch to make sure this is a fair fight, right?", he asks intimidatingly. The other bullies nod nervously.

With the fight one on one again Athrun enters a fighting pose as if he was holding a combat knife. The leader then grabs a large stick and starts swinging brutishly at Athrun. Athrun avoids the blows waiting for an opening. Once he found an opening he puts his leg behind the bully's, elbows him to the ground and place his on the chest preventing him from getting up.

The leader looks at Athrun on top of him with his hand raise. For a brief moment the bully hallucinate that Athrun was actually holding a knife and was prepared to deliver the finishing blow. Athrun strikes and the bully screams in terror only for Athrun to stop an inch away from the neck. This didn't stop the bully to roll his eyes and faint.

"Well then, since your leader lost.", the adult said looking at the other bullies.

The bullies and their leader finds themselves dangling on a tree. "You can't just leave us dangling!"

"Don't worry! I called the police and told them to tell your parents what you've been up to.", the adult said leaving them to their fate as he sees Athrun giving Cagalli the ball taken from her. Cagalli smiles and kisses Athrun to the cheek.

"Thank you, mister."

"Please you can call me Athrun."

"Well I'm Cagalli. Thank you for getting my ball back!", Cagalli bows before leaving.

"Say she's quiet the looker! She might make a better wife than Lacus. No overprotective big brother!", the adult tease.

"DAD!", Athrun screams in embarrassment, face all red.

An alarm broke Athrun out of his trip down memory lane as one of the engineers assisting him gave a yell of confusion as his console started to malfunction.

"Sorry!", Athrun apologizes, "I started working on yours too by mistake."

"Oh, not to worry.", One of the engineers assures him. "We've now completed with the external checking and recharging. How's your side?"

"I'm done as well.", Athrun informs them. "How did they ever manage using this OS? From what I heard the ones outside the colony were better." The proximity alarmed roars through the ship alerting Athrun.

"Commander Le Creuset is returning. Damage sustained from a direct hit! Firefighting and rescue squad to B Deck." The hanger doors open then and Rau's damaged CGUE enters and impacted against the safety net.

"His unit lost an arm!"

Athrun also peers out of his cockpit to observe the damaged CGUE with the same confusion as the engineers.

"That's impossible."

Athrun can't help, but wonder as the cooling systems begin to scrub the damaged CGUE. "If it was him..."

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

Kira, after carrying the disabled GINN into the hangar and locked it in place, carries his friends into the right launch ramp of the Archangel.

While they did that the Earth Alliance Moebius Zero and two Moebius units lands atop the ship.

The Strike let off its passengers.

"Lieutenant Ramius!", Natarle calls out as she race towards the Strike, with the handful of bridge officers, the chief mechanic, and several surviving soldiers, to greet their comrade.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel.", Murrue addresses happy to see her friend alive. Natarle quickly salutes Murrue.

"I'm glad to see that you're safe!" Natarle tells Murrue as she responds with her own salute.

"You as well." She responds, "You did well protecting the Archangel. You saved our lives."

The Archangel crew notice the Strike's hatch opening up and are shocked when they see Kira climbing out of the cockpit.

Their pleasant reunion is interrupted at the Strike's hatch opens up and Kira climbs out of the cockpit. Natarle and her band of soldiers are shocked as they take in the young boy as he uses Zip-Line elevator to descend to the ground.

"Come on, would someone tell me what's going on here? He's just a kid.", Chief Murdock said in disbelief. "Just learn how to shave and he's piloting the Strike?"

Kira gets off the zip-lineand is greeted by his friends.

"Lt. Ramius, what's going on?" Natarle asks wondering if she missed something.

Murrue was honestly a little hard-pressed to answer, considering how many military regulations she broke in letting the kids see the Strike, much less letting Kira pilot it. She was about to explain when a new voice piped up.

"Wow, now this is a surprise."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the tall blond haired man who approach the group with two others beside him. He wore a purple pilot's suit, while others are orange and on their sleeve was a highly visible O.M.N.I. Enforcers patch. They are with the Earth Forces.

With this realization the remaining four soldiers snapped their guns up, pointing them at the EA soldiers. The EA members minus Mu responds by raising their sidearms.

"Hey! Easy now, we didn't come here to fight." Mu said as he raise his hand to show he wasn't armed, while ordering the others to lower their weapons.

"Lower your weapons.", Lt. Ramius orders. She walks closer to the man, staying out of the soldier's line of fire. "You're the pilot of that Moebius Zero unit that saved us from the CGUE." She said.

"Yeah, that was me.", Mu confirms before saluting. "Lt. Mu La Flaga, of the EA 7th Orbital Fleet."

Murrue returns the salute. "Lt. Murrue Ramius of Orb's 5th Special Division. I thank you for your assistance. It's possible that if you hadn't held off the ZAFT mobile suit it would have destroyed us before the Archangel arrived."

"No thanks needed, I was just doing my job."

"So what's an Earth Forces soldier like you doing here anyway!?" Cagalli shouts coming into view giving Mu something close to the Evil Eye.

"Well she's a feisty one isn't she?" Mu said not bothered by it as he knows some others who can make a more terrifying Evil Eye.

"Actually Lt. La Flaga, I would like to know the same thing.", Natarle states.

"I'm currently on reassignment to the 8th fleet. I was being brought there by a transport that was docked here to pick up the supplies on the way when ZAFT attacked. My men and I went out to sortie. In the battle our transport was lost, so we're pretty much stuck here. Right now our only hope to get to EA territory is to ask the captain of the ship for permission to come aboard. Hopefully whatever route you guys take to get out of here will at the very least take you close enough to EA territory that we can fly our way back. So may I ask who's in command?", Mu asks looking at Natarle.

Murrue also took a side glance at the ensign, wanting to know where the captain is so she could make her report over the situation on her side.

Natarle was hesitant to answer because she didn't want this information to be known by those who are not of the project, but then again its not much of a secret since ZAFT found out about and it is likely the EA will too. "The captain and all of the superior officers of this ship have perished during ZAFT's bombing on the ship. Therefore, I believe its Lt. Ramius who's next in command."

Murrue was shocked at this news.

"Only a few dozen of us are left ma'am, mostly non-commissioned officers and engineers.

"Well this is a disaster.", Mu said with a sigh. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Permission to come aboard Lt. Ramius?"

"Huh? Oh uh, permission granted." Murrue said stepping into her new role has commander which she was trained but not prepared for. "However despite you and your men's actions earlier today, due to the secret nature of this ship you will have to have an escort at all times unless I say otherwise. And of course you men have to surrender their weapons as well for security reasons."

"I understand." Mu said with a bit of resignation. "And what about our Moebius units?"

"It can be brought aboard, but I'm afraid we won't be able to repair it because we lack the parts for such a machine."

"Don't worry we already took care of that.", Mu said looking out the hanger door. Most the the crew, and students were shocked to see five Strike Daggers walking to their location carrying crates and containers. Murrue and Natarle weren't surprised. Orb made a deal with Supreme Enterprises in exchange for some raw materials, weapons and new technology from the company for the G-Weapons Orb gives them blueprints on mass production models of the G-Weapons. So selling them to the EA was no surprise. Cagalli heard about the deal as well, but didn't much attention about it as Supreme Enterprises is an independent company not related to the EA.

Mu then takes a glance around at the people he would be spending the next few days to possibly weeks with, and Kira caught his eye. Taking a step closer and looking between the kid and mobile suit. "I'm guessing that you're this mobile suit's pilot, kid?"

Kira was a little surprised that this guy had determined he was the one who piloted it, but he didn't like the way Mu phrased it. "I did operate it, but I'm not its pilot."

"It's true," Murrue confirms. "Kira is a civilian teenager, for some reason, he was in the factory district. I brought him aboard the G-Weapon."

"His name is Kira Yamato. Thanks to him, we were able to fight off and disable that GINN and protecting the last unit.", Murrue said looking at the said unit.

"A GINN?", Natarle said in shock.

Mu had considered the kid's shot earlier that had damaged Rau Le Creuset's mobile suit; the man had been a little distracted. But to have taken out and capture a GINN in one-on-one combat, that takes alot of skill. "So tell me," he said to Kira, "You're a Coordinator?"

Kira's friends, and the crew of the Archangel, were a little surprised that such a question was asked. And some, namely his friends, were even more surprised when responded in the affirmative.

"So what if he's a Coordinator?!" Cagalli practically shouts, stomping her way between Kira and Mu and pushing an accusing finger into the older man's chest. "Kira is first and foremost a citizen of Orb and it is our policy not to discriminate against anyone on such trivial facts. We don't accept the drivel spouted by the Blue Cosmos. So if you have problem with him then you have a problem with me!"

Mu raise his hands in defeat and back up several steps. "Man she is a real hellion. Listen girl I don't have any problem with Coordinators. I was just confirming a suspicion I had." Turning to Murrue he asked, "Who's she?"

"She's Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha Chief Representative of Orb."

This was another round of shock from the crew. "The Lion's daughter, that's the last thing I need.", Mu mutters having heard rumors of her.

"If you think about it makes a lot of sense.", Murrue said in an attempt to diffuse the situation well aware of Cagalli's habit. "Orb, and Heliopolis by extension, is a neutral nation. There are Coordinators who choose to reside here to avoid any involvement in the war. Am I wrong Kira?"

"No, especially since I'm a First Generation Coordinator."

"Which means your parents are Naturals.", Mu finish surprised at what he hears as 1st Generation Coordinators are very rare at this time let alone young ones. "Well sorry for making a fuss. It's just curiousity. Nothing more"

"Next time keep them to yourself!" Cagalli warns.

Natarle then steps up to Murrue. "Lt. Ramius, what do we do now?"

Mu overheard the question and speaks up. "If I may, I suggest that you speed up the departure of this place. I've been shot down, my men are exhausted, and both the Le Creuset Team and Black Swans are waiting outside of the colony." Several of the Orb officers' eyes widen at the mention of the name of two of ZAFT's top aces and one of them is known for his extremism. "They are persistent people. Right now they have three warships outside and excluding your stolen G-Weapons they have five Black Swan units and three regular units. We took down most of their MS force, but the ones leftover are their best." Having said is advice Mu departs with a final salute to Lt. Ramius to tell the MS squad to move in, while Luke and Gail move to bring their and Mu's machine into the hangers, with Orb soldiers following in as escort.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

The bridge's briefing console of the ship was now surrounded by Rau, Ades, the three Green Pilots (Miguel, Olor, Matthew) and Athrun.

"You really save my hide by bringing this back, Miguel.", Rau addresses to the blonde pilot as they watch a recording of his battle with the Strike from the black box Miguel took with him before leaving his GINN. "Cygnus would never let me hear the end of this for allowing my unit to get damaged by a mobile suit of the Earth Force, if not for this proof."

"The original OS of the mobile suits were incomplete as you're all aware.", Rau continues. "I have no idea why the last one was able to move so well, especially during combat."

They all nod at his explanation.

"This cannot be ignored. The Black Swan MS team are all gearing up for an all out assault to destroy the mobile suit and that new warship."

"Sir…", Miguel pipes up.

"Yes, Miguel?"

"Permission for us to aid the Black Swans in this operation."

"Very well. I'll allow it! Do whatever you can to capture that mobile suit, but if you can't do so destroy it at all cost."

Athrun adopts a worried expression as the prospect of Kira and Cagalli being killed frightens him.

"As with the Black Swan permission of using D-Equipments has been authorized!", Ades addresses to them. "This time put an end to all this!"

"Yes, sir!" They respond before moving to exit. Athrun chooses this opportunity to speak up.

"Captain Ades, please allow me to sortie.", he requests.

"You have no mobile suit.", Rau reminds Athrun. "Besides, you've already an extremely crucial mission in capturing one of those units."

"But you have no machine." Rau reasons, "besides, you already completed your objective and captured one of the Mobile Suits."

"But…", Athrun protests.

"Let the others go this time, Zala." Fredrik tells him, "Miguel have more to prove, given the humiliation he suffered."

* * *

 **Cygnus**

The engineering crews are hard at work attaching the fabled "D-Equipment" to the GINNs. One of the numerous weapons containers open to reveal the M66 "Canus" Short Ranged Guided Missile Launcher and M68 "Pardus" Short-range guided Three-Barrel Missile Launcher.

"Number Six Container!", One of the Engineers calls out. "Mount the D-Equipment onto the GINN!"

All the black GINNs, excluding Cygnus' are all equipped with Assault Shroud Armor and first of them moves forward to retrieve the said equipment. The second retrieve a M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoiless Rifle, grenades, and several Faust-type weapons. The last retrieves what appears to be a gatling gun and a flamethrower.

The GINN Long Range Recon Type wore similar armor to the normal GINNs sans the shoulder due to the radomes with a high magnification sensor on the head, armed with an Anti-Ship Rifle.

* * *

 **Gamow**

Nicole, Dearka and Yzak are sitting in the pilot lounge discussing over what they heard.

"D-Equipment I hear.", Dearka said.

"Sounds like they're storming a fortress or a large fleet.", Yzak jokes.

"What will become of Heliopolis once the operation starts?", Nicole asks concerned.

"Can't be helped. Black Swan tends to do alot of collateral damages.", Dearka responds.

"Yeah, it serves them right!",, Yzak states. "And they called themselves a neutral state."

"It serves them right," Yzak states, "calling themselves a neutral state."

* * *

 **Archangel**

The central loading ramp is lowered as numerous supply trucks are coming in and out of the Archangel carrying various supplies, ranging from the Striker Packs, ammunition, food, water, general repair parts that can fix up the GINN and the Strike should the need arise, and various assorted goods.

Some of the engineers were repairing the Moebius Zero thanks to the supplies the EA MS team brought, while others were opening up the other crates they brought finding weapons inside likely meant for them.

In the bridge of the ship, Murrue had just finish receiving a status report.

"The colony interior is almost 100 percent evacuated.", she said to the bridge's other two occupants, Ensign Badgiruel and Cagalli. "But the incident has upped the hazard level to 9."

"Then the shelters are all locked down.", Cagalli states. "Looks like you can't get rid of me after all."

"With all due respect, Lt. Ramius detained you and the others because you all been exposed to a military secret. You may be Lord Uzumi's daughter, but you still a civilian none the less."

"The only option left is to have them join us in our escapes, but once we're out there'll be intense fighting.", Murrue said. "We have no choice, but to rely on the power of the Strike once again."

"You're sending it into battle again?", Natarle asks in a bit of disbelief.

"Out there is one of ZAFT's most powerful and feared fighting force. What are our chances of escaping without it?"

Natarle nods knowing that the captain made a valid point.

"Hold on!", Cagalli said as she jumped to her feet. "Why should he do it? He's just a civilian. Can't someone else do it?"

"I'm afraid that the G-Weapons original pilots were all killed with the captain.", Natarle reveals sadly. "I'm afraid Kira is our only hope right now."

"Then let me pilot it!", Cagalli declares. "I have experience. I've logged in over a hundred and twenty hours on military flight simulators, and another 30 hours of real flight experience under my belt."

"I'm afraid that's impossible.", Murrue said. "For starters the controls between a mobile suit and fighters jet is great. Your training isn't even enough to pilot a Moebius mainly, because they are space units which Orb lacks. But most of all, don;t you remember that Kira did to the OS? There's no way a Natural or a rookie coordinator could even hope to understand it. The EA Strike Daggers may have an OS for Naturals, but they are only in testing stage and are locked so only the designated pilots can use them. The GINN is also still disabled."

"And how do you plan on getting him to pilot? Force him?"

"No, we are not Blue Cosmos, who force reluctant people to fight. If he refuse then that's that. I'll go speak with him right now."

Murrue leaves the bridge with Cagalli close behind.

* * *

 **Outside of Heliopolis**

The Cygnus and Vesalius launched their GINNs, minus Cygnus'. Miguel was the last to launch armed with a M69 "Barrus" Heavy Ion Cannon and a sword just in case.

The maintenance officer orders the hatch be closed when suddenly the Aegis starts moving surprising him.

"What's going on?"

"Is that going out, too?"

"Nobody told me!"

The Aegis flies out of the Hangar, detaching its power cable, leaving behind a very confused Vesalius crew.

"What?", Ades asks. "Athrun Zala has taken off in a captured unit? Recall him! Order him back to the ship!"

"Let him go.", Rau said belaying the order. "We're done with the data extraction. This may in fact be quiet interesting." He then smiles. "Imagine, a battle pitting one Earth Forces mobile suit against another."

* * *

 **Archangel**

Natarle was in the room where the EA pilots to make confirmation that that's all of them and she knows their face. The ship-wide alarm interrupts the moment.

"An attack already?"

Mu lets out a grunt of annoyance as he can easily assume what's going on.

"Appears that they have no intention of waiting, that bastard!"

"Are they really going to attack us inside the colony?", Natarle asks.

"Do they intend to hit us again within the colony?" Natarle asks him.

The Black Swans have little to no regard on human lives. They can shoot all they want with consequences at all."

* * *

In the Archangel's Hanger, Kira was looking up to the Strike.

"So this is where you were.", Murrue said walking to him with Cagalli and his friends behind. "When I went to your friends they told me that you left a moment ago."

"Sorry, it's just that for some strange reason there's a connection between me and that mobile suit. And I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen something similar to it. I just don't know what.", Kira explains looking back to the Strike.

"Do you intend to pilot it?", Murrue questions.

"My mind tells me not to, but my body and heart tells me otherwise.", Kira said. "As if me and the Strike are meant for one another. Back when I was a kid I've been having dreams of me as an infant being carried by someone in a mobile suit flying thru space."

Cagalli widen her eyes in shock upon hearing that as she had a similar dream as well during her childhood, but before Cagalli could ask a voice over the intercom caught her attention.

"Lieutenant Ramius! Lieutenant Ramius! Please Come to the bridge at once!"

Murrue walks over to the nearby intercom walks over to the nearby intercom and activates it to reply.

"Yes, what's the matter?", She asks.

"Mobile suits approaching!", Natarle informs her, causing Kira's friends to gasp. "They're armed! Really armed!"

"I understand.", Murrue said. "Then prepare the Archangel for takeoff! All hands to Level One Battle-Stations! Can the Strike Daggers and mobile armor be used?"

"With our number of engineers they haven't even started the recharging process!"

"Alright, then have the EA pilots man the CIC! They're trained to man ship guns, should their units be unusable. The controls are close, so they can handle it fine.", Murrue orders. The intercom shuts off after that as she turns to the group.

"You heard it yourselves.", She confirms. "We're entering battle again. With the shelters on a hazard nine level, I can't let any of you off the ship now." She walks towards them to address them further on the matter at hand. "Let's just hope we can get out of this and escape Heliopolis."

Tolle and Miriallia regard each other with a worried expression before embracing each other. "Tolle…"

Kira looks up to the Strike mentally asking it what should he do. Kira then made up his mind.

* * *

The Archangel's engines roar into life as the Legged Ship takes off from the ground, kicking a large cloud of dust behind it from its launch. The crew have all manned their stations with Murrue on the captain's seat just in time for launch.

"Our top priority is to escape Heliopolis." Murrue explains to the bridge crew, "Be careful not to damage the colony during battle!"

"That won't be easy, even with out skills.", Gail said the Mu manning the guns.

In the starboard hanger Kira moves the Strike onto the launch catapult.

"Open No. 3 container, attach Sword Striker!", Murdoch orders as the the ceiling above the Strike opens up to reveal a loading arm carrying a Power Pack. The wall to the Strike's right opens to reveal the Sword Striker Pack's signature weapon: The 15.78M "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword which is mounted on the back while, on the opposite side: the arm-mounted "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor and the Shoulder-Mounter "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang.

"Now it's the Sword Striker?", Kira trails. "A sword... The should prevent a repeat of last time." Kira deploys the Phase Shift Armor.

The radar bursts into life as a contact appears on it, alerting the Bridge Crew.

"Four heat source approaching!" Jackie calls out, "The thermal pattern, they're GINNs!" He declares as a GINN's blueprint screen appears as well as a video of the four black GINNs approaching, equipped heavy weaponry.

"Assault models armed with D-Equipment!", Mu exclaims in horror. "They're meant for taking out bases or large fleets! They're using those here!"

Suddenly an explosion occurs as another hole is ripped in the side of the Colony as three normal GINNS fly through the hole into Heliopolis.

"A separate group is approaching from the Tannenbaun District.", Jackie confirms to them.

"Send out the Strike!", Natarle orders.

All of a sudden, a certain crimson mobile suit also appears through the tear which reveals itself on Jackie's Radar to which he lets out a gasp of surprise.

"There's another one. It's the X303 Aegis! Murrue and Natarle all gasp at the revelation. At that moment, Kira launches from the Strike to meet the oncoming enemies.

"They're already sending it into battle?", Murrue asks in a disbelieved tone.

"It's their's now!", Mu points out. "You want it to shoot us down?!"

* * *

The Archangel's two "Gottfried MK.71" 225CM High Energy Beam Cannons rise from the front of the Archangel, extend their cannons, and take aim at the Mobile Suit Squad. Four large beams of green energy burst from the cannons and veer straight towards Miguel's team. Unfortunately, they saw it coming and dodge the oncoming attacks. Miguel's GINN then regards Athrun.

"Olor! Matthew! Get the warship!", Miguel commands his two fellow Greens then turns to Athrun, "You, Athrun! Show me the spirit that made you defy orders!"

Athrun in the Aegis focuses on the incoming Strike and he regards it with a quiet expression before eventually responding to Miguel. "Sure."

* * *

In the crew quarters, Sai, Kuzzey and Mir are waiting nervously around, while the battle ensues until Tolle calls out to them.

"Hey! We can see what's happening outside on the monitor over here!" He calls out to his friends to join him. They nod to each other and run into the Mess hall to observe the action.

* * *

Kira brandishes his anti-ship sword, igniting the Beam Sabre and proceeds to fly in circles around Miguel's GINN, who responds in kind.

"Take this!", He yells out as he fires a blast of green energy from his Ion Cannon. Kira evades out of the way, but it unfortunately hits one of Heliopolis shaft's tethers, breaking the structure in two and detach from the Main Shaft as it fell to the ground with a heavy THUD. Miguel fires another shot at the Strike. Kira evades the blast again but it still hits the Colony and causes a small complex of structures to explode.

"If I keep dodging the colony will be damaged!", Kira exclaims. "What am I gonna do?!"

Miguel fires another blast, which Kira with no choice blocks the blast with the rocket anchor using it as a makeshift shield, causing the large flash of light to occur.

"Did I it?!", Miguel wonders with a hopeful smile. Unfortunately, the Strike charges through the flash straight at his GINN. Although caught by surprised he evades the slash and fires at the Strike again who blocks it with his shield.

Meanwhile, Athrun can only watch with a solemn expression as his best friend and his mentor do battle with each other.

* * *

Back with the Archangel, they were holding off albeit barely against the Black Swans, Olor and Matthew. A black GINN throws a flash bang towards the bridge in an attempt to blind the crew. Mu spots the canister on time, use the Igelstellung, and fire on the canister. He manage to land a shot to it knocking it back to the GINN that threw it aiming it's recoiless rifle. The pilot notice it too late as the canister explodes right in front of the eye. The pilot screams, removing his helmet and clutching his eyes. Knowing that he's sitting duck he quickly ejects, before the Gottfrieds shot his GINN down.

Olor and Matthew moves in and launch a missile barrage onto the Archangel. The ship's CIWS shot most down, while others got through damaging the ship and causing it to vibrate inside from the shock. The vibrations causes Murdoch to almost fall over but manages to hold onto a surface to prevent himself.

"Damn it!" He grunts in annoyance.

Mu spots a black GINN armed with a gatling gun and flamethrower approaching fast. "Watch out! If that GINN gets the the bridge we're finished!"

"I got him!", Dian replies manning the "Valiant Mk.8" 110 cm Linear Cannons. She fires a shot, but the black GINN grabs Olor's GINN and uses him as a shield killing him the process. This action horrified the Orb crew. "That's just how they do things.", Dian said glumly.

The black GINN makes it to a decent distance the bridge and aim both gatling gun and flamethrower, but before it could fire a shot from a bullet from the Igelstellung cuts the hose between the weapon and oil canister. The hose sprays out of control dangerously near the thruster fire. The GINN quickly throws the oil canister away, however it wasn't far enough as the canister explodes destroying the arm and damaging the camera forcing it to retreat.

"I thought they were the best?", Natarle question seeing that two are down.

"They're underestimating us!", David answers. "Countless victories can make you arrogant and that is dangerous. Let's just hope they stay like that for the rest of the battle."

The ship then shakes again. "Sniper!", Jackie reports spotting a GINN in far distance firing on them.

The pilots of the Long Range GINN reload his anti-ship rifle, each shot not doing much damage.

"Does that ship have phase shift as well?", the pilot questions in annoyance. "These rounds can pierce any EA ships!"

* * *

Miguel lets off another blast which, once again, misses Kira who goes for another slash. Ultimately, Miguel dodges the attack and aims another attack at the Strike point-blank. "Dammit!", Miguel cries in frustration. The ion cannon is one of the few weapons that could harm phase shift, but is slow at firing.

"It that case...",Miguel mutters. "Get behind it, Athrun!"

Athrun does so and boosts towards the Strike from the rear. This alerts Kira to his presence as the Strike's view screen zooms in on the Red Mobile Suit. Kira gasps at the sight of it. "That Mobile Suit…" He trails as flashes of Athrun embarking that very Mobile Suit spread through his mind.

"Kira!", Athrun wonders, "Is it really you?!"

The Aegis flies straight past the Strike, causing Kira to be momentarily distracted from Miguel who appears from his side. "I got you now!"

Kira manages to spot him just as Miguel fires. Kira quickly dodges it and grabs his beam boomerang. He throws the projectile at Miguel who avoids the attack and prepares to fire another shot unaware that the boomerang flies back around and slices the bottom part of the GINN's right thrusters as well as its leg.

"WHAT?!" He cries out. Kira charges at the damaged GINN, anti-ship sword ready.

As Kira comes in for the kill, Miguel sees a flash of something very dear to him: His mother and brother. He joined the war so his brother could live through his illness and he made that vow that he would see them again right before this mission. He swore to his mother that he would come home and see his brother who has finally recovered from his injury. Next was a voice of Byakuya in his memory.

"I'll waiting for you on Earth. Try not to die, after all you are one of my Horsemen."

"Not yet!", He grinds through his teeth, "Today's not my day to die!", He cries out with passion.

He throws his cannon at Kira who slices the large weapon in two causing a small explosion. Kira rushes through it and slices yet again, only to notice that that he was cutting air. He quickly looks around for the GINN.

"W-where did he go?!", Kira exclaims. Suddenly, his sensor beeps into life alerting of a contact above him. He looks up to see the damaged GINN descending on him with both arms holding the heavy sword. Miguel slices downwards impacting the sword against the Strike's shoulder, causing the MS to be knocked backwards from the force of the impact. Miguel uses this moment of stun to his advantage as he uses his GINN's remaining leg to kick the Strike's head in a round-house motion, further knocking the Strike away.

"He's gotten better!", Kira exclaims stabilizing his unit. He quickly retaliates by readying his sword and charges at the GINN. Miguel responds in kind by charging at the Strike with his sword. Both weapons clash as sparks start to radiate. Neither ms backs down as metal and energy grind against each other. It seems like neither is going to give in when, all of a sudden…

"W-what the?!", Miguel cries out as he sees his sword begin to melt from the clash. The beam sword tears through the metal sword and continues its motion as it slices off the GINN's right arm. This left the GINN defenseless. Kira moves in to deliver the finishing blow as Miguel just sits there helpless as the Strike swings the blade, he closes his eyes in preparation for his inevitable death and then…

Nothing… No feeling of intense heat engulfing his body…

But how…?

Miguel opens his eyes and looks at his monitor to see the back of a Crimson Mobile Suit as well as the Strike hovering a fair distance away from him. As his eyes come back into focus, he suddenly realises who it is.

"The Aegis? Athrun!"

* * *

The Archangel's CIWS takes down another pair of missiles, preventing further damage to the battleship.

Mu manages to finally get a manual lock on a black GINN and Matthew's GINN. He grinds his teeth in hope that he'll manage to make the shot. The black GINN notice the where the cannon was aiming and quickly uses Matthew's GINN as a springboard to boost himself to safety. Before Matthew could realize that happened a familiar green beam engulfs his mobile suit, causing it to explode next to the shaft doing more damage to it.

Murrue cries out in distress out at the sight. "Oh, shit!", Mu yells realizing what he just did knowing that the shaft is nearing its limit.

"We can't afford to cause any more damage to the colony!", Murrue warns the CIC Crew.

"Then what do you suggest we do?!", Natarle counters. "We still have a GINN armed with missiles and another with an anti-ship rifle!"

* * *

The Strike and Aegis both hover in the air completely unfazed by all of the destruction occurring around them while Miguel's GINN hovers there helplessly behind the latter mobile suit. Miguel wanted to thank Athrun for preventing his death, but his Mobile Suit's communicator seems to have been damaged during combat, meaning that Miguel could not talk to the Aegis nor listen into what Athrun was saying. Miguel could only watch with confusion as the two Mobile Suits stare each other down. Kira looks at the Aegis with a cautious expression when his communicator blares back into life.

"Strike! What are you doing?!" Natarle call over the communicator, "We're under attack by the enemy here!"

"Athrun!", a black GINN pilot calls over Athrun's communicator, "Where are you, Athrun?!"

Kira, once again, assumed an offensive pose. He still, however, hesitated as the same thought raced through his mind:

 _'Athrun? It can't be!'_

"Kira!", Athrun's voice calls over through the communicator. "Kira Yamato!", Kira gasps as he recognizes the voice easily. The gasp brought confirmation to Athrun as well.

"So it is you, isn't it, Kira?"

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?!"

* * *

With the loss of most of their forces and Athrun being no help the black GINN pilots sees this attack a failure. Needing a distraction in order to retreat the black GINN fire its entire load of missiles straight towards the shaft dealing the final blow. The everyone in the Archangel can only watch in terror as it occurs wondering if the pilot has gone desperate.

Kira, Athrun, and Miguel are unaware of what just transpired as the two continue their conversation.

"What is this?", Kira calls out demanding an answer. "Why are you here?"

"You should talk!", Athrun responds. "What do you think you're doing in that thing?!"

Unfortunately, neither gets their answer as the shaft completely falls apart causing every segment of the colony walls to break apart like a jigsaw puzzle. As this occurs, all of the Lifepods launch to safety so as to not be caught in the ensuing destruction.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!", the black GINN pilot calls out to the sniper carrying his two comrades' life pods. The two flies out through the gaps between the walls.

The three ZAFT ships can only watch this carnage from a distance.

"Those Black Swan idiots did it again!", Ades growls in frustration, while Rau simply watches the carnage with a stone-cold expression.

The intense pressure is too much as the Archangel starts to buck violently with everyone bracing themselves. Meanwhile, Kira cries out as the Strike starts to get sucked out into the vacuum of space.

"Kira!", Athrun cries out to his friend who drifts further and further from him. He notices that Miguel's GINN starts to drift out of the colony with Kira as well. Knowing that the GINN is in bad condition, Athrun quickly transforms his Aegis into its mobile armour form and grabs the beaten GINN in its claws. Miguel breathes a sigh of relief as he was almost sucked into space with the enemy.

"Thanks, Athrun." Miguel hopes Athrun can hear him, "If it weren't for you, I'd be a goner."

* * *

 **Read and Review**

* * *

 **SEED Omake... HARO!**

In the Nazca-Class ship, Cygnus, the black GINN pilots enter their units and notice their commander isn't around.

"Where's Commander Cygnus? Isn't he taking part of this operation?", one of the pilots ask.

"He went off for a nap thinking we're more than enough to take down a single mobile suit and ship."

"That just shows how good we are!"

After the battle in the Cygnus' bridge.

"Commander Cynus is not going to be happy about this!", the ship captain said.

"Not happy about what?", Cygnus asks entering the bridge.

"Well, the mission is a failure.", the captain responds. "And we lost two GINNs."

"...", Cygnus calmly leaves the bridge.

"Should I alert the crew to stay keep away from him for an hour?", one of the crew asks the captain. They then hear screams of rage and things breaking.

"Make it three hours."


	5. Phase 4: Silent Run

**Gundam SEED: Remake**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Location**

Flashback

* * *

"X105 Strike! Please respond!"

These words called out, over the communicator, to the currently drifting Strike. The MS lifelessly floating through the debris of Heliopolis. Kira was looking at what was left of his home visibly shaken.

"Heliopolis… is gone.", Kira mutters to himself with a disbelieving tone as Natarle keeps repeating her line over the communicator. "Why…?"

* * *

 **Archangel**

The White Battleship is also seen within the debris. Unlike the Mobile Suit, however, it is not simply drifting within the destruction. The ship's engines are fully active as the ship navigates through the remains of what used to be ship's alarm that indicates Red Alert has just ceased making any noise and the shade of red cast throughout the ship's corridors has just died off, returning the interior to its original pallet.

Kira's friends and the refugees that are located on-board the craft have just witnessed the devastation, all with their own visible forms of reaction to it.

Mirrialia and Tolle hold each other tightly, Sai upset and Kuzzey clutching his head in terror thinking it was a nightmare.

Cagalli was disturbed as well, but not as much as the other as Heliopolis was a building and buildings can be rebuilt. She was more worried for the people who evacuated in the life boats, hoping they got out of the danger zone. She was also worried about the missing Strike and its pilot though more on the latter.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Archangel, even the soldiers cannot help but be upset by the disturbing site in front of them. Mu drifts to the front of the bridge to get a better look at the devastation that is visible on the view-screen. "That was probably their final attempt to finish us off hoping that the Archangel would fly out of control and crash into one of the large debris."

"Murrue clenches her fist in anger over the fact that the Black Swans would resort to such actions just to defeat an enemy. Although she heard rumors this was the first time she witness their atrocities. Her lamenting, was interrupted by Natarle continue attempt to contact the Strike.

"X-105 Strike! X-105 Strike! Kira Yamato! If you hear me, if you're okay, respond!"

* * *

 **Strike**

Kira snaps out of his distressed state and activates the communicator to respond.

"X-105 Strike…", Kira calls over the device, taking a brief pause. "Kira, here."

Natarle sigh of relief at the sound of the pilot's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know our position?"

"Yes."

"Then return…", Natarle said before before clarifying. "You're able to, right?"

"Yes.", Kira responds. The communicator then shuts off as Kira looks back at the destruction on his view-screen with concern.

 _'Mom... Dad… You're safe, right?'_ Kira thought with concern. He cries a little in distress again until a warning on his console alerts him to an Emergency Beacon that is active nearby. He rotates the view-screen around in search of the signal until he makes out a faint red light. He activate the zoom-screen and another, smaller image appears of a drifting lifeboat.

"It's a heliopolis Lifeboat!", Kira exclaims. He mounts the sword on his back ignites the Strike's boosters to make his way towards the drifting craft.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"So, what do you plan on doing now?", Mu asks the captain.

"Our ship is still in a combat situation!", Murrue responds before turning to Romero. "Have you detected the ZAFT vessels?"

"It's impossible.", he declares. "Lots of heat sources among that debris so our laser and thermal detectors are of little use."

Murrue turns back around and lowers her head slightly in thought.

"ZAFT is in the same situation as well.", Mu comments getting Murrue's attention. "From what I can tell we're in a good, bad and worse situation."

"What do you mean?", Murrue asks.

"The good news is that the Black Swan have lost half their mobile suits and have probably used up all their supplies, thus forcing him to return to the PLANTs."

The crew are overjoyed to hear that the enemies strength have decreased.

"The bad news is that Cygnus now sees this ship as a threat. Once he returns to the PLANTs he'll call for everyship under his command and chase us down. Fortunately his fleet is spread across, so it'll take him at least two weeks to gather them all up and another few days to catch up with us."

"And what's the worse news?"

"Before I get to that let's review our situations. All this ship have is your precious Strike, my Zero, two Moebius, and five Strike Daggers. Not only that the ship is greatly understaffed. Now the remaining two ZAFT ships have lost most of their units as well leaving at least one GINN, a CGUE and of course your four G-Weapons."

Murrue gives a slight sigh getting an idea what Mu is saying and finishes for him. "The fact the Aegis was sent means that the other three will enter battle soon, so in a way we're still outgunned."

"Is it possible to shake them off?", Mu asks. "I can tell this ship is fast."

"The enemy Nazca-Class is a high-speed ship as well.", Murrue responds. "There's no guarantee of losing them."

"What was that?!"

The outburst broke Mu and Murrue out of their tense conversation. Murrue notice the outburst came from Natarle.

"Hold on a minute!", Natarle protests. "Who gave you authorization?"

"Something the matter, Ensign Badgiruel?", Murrue queries, looking back. Natarle looks up to her.

"The Strike has returned to the ship.", She explains. "However it has also brought a lifeboat."

* * *

 **Strike**

"You can't permit it?", Kira asks rhetorically. "What do you mean you can't permit it?!"

"The propulsion section is broken.", Kira explains, "It's drifting through space! Are you telling me to toss this back out there again?! There's already refugees on this ship!"

"Orb Rescue Team will be here soon", Natarle assures him. "Plus the Archangel is still in combat. We cannot accept refugees at this time."

Murrue quickly cuts in. "Very well! I authorize it."

"Captain-"

"I don't want to waste time arguing over petty things like this. Besides we're Orb soldiers so it's our duty.", Murrue states firmly. "Bring it in quickly!"

"Very well, captain.", Natarle said in an understanding tone quickly saluting her.

The launch bay door of the right catapult open and the Strike carefully drifts inside while holding the Lifeboat as safely as it can.

"Our current situation is next to hopeless.", Murrue confirms. "But I have no intention of surrendering! I refuse to hand this ship or the Strike to ZAFT after what they've done. We must get them safely to Orb territory no matter what the risks are."

"Well in that case why don't we make you way to Artemis first?", Mu suggests.

"Artemis?", Murrue questions. "Isn't that the Eurasian military satellite?"

"The one famous for it's Umbrella shield?", Natarle asks, which Mu nods in confirmation as the all look at the monitor showing the local area.

"From our present location, it's the closest place to get to."

"But both the G-Weapons and the Archangel are a military secret. Only the higher-up of the Earth Forces know of it due to their connection to Supreme Enterprises. None the less they are currently the most powerful weapons of all. How can we be sure they won't try and take it?", Murrue asks.

"Well for starters getting to Earth and the moon will be no easy task. We'll probably run into ZAFT or Blue Cosmos in our journey."

"He's right, since we left in a hurry we weren't sufficiently supplied so we're low on provisions.", Natarle said. "I'm afraid it's a gamble we must take."

"I wouldn't worry about them taking your ship and Strike. About a two weeks ago Eurasia High Command replace the original base commander Garcia for Vice-Admiral Jonathan.", Dian explains. "I'm sure you know of him."

Murrue and Natarle nod to each other. Jonathan was said to be the Eurasian version of Halberton, a good man.

"Well then it's agreed."

* * *

 **Archangel Hanger**

As the civilians on board Lifeboat disembark one by one, Kira just exits the cockpit in time to see a familiar red-haired girl exit the craft. He gasps recognizing her as Birdy slips out from underneath his shirt nd flies towards her. Kira notice this and tries to grab the robotic bird, but to no avail. The bird alerts the girl to its presence with ist signature "birdy" tweet. She sees the bird and then Kira flying through the air to catch the it.

"I know you!", she calls out to him. "You're one of Sai's friends!" She jumps off the pod and flies in the direction of Kira.

"Flay!", Kira cries as the girl hugs him, "Is it really you, Flay Allster? So you were on this lifeboat."

"Please, tell me what happened to Heliopolis?", Flay asks in a distressed tone. "What was going on? What happened there in the end?"

Kira was having trouble to answer.

"I got separated from Jessica and Misha from a store in Florence and I ran to a shelter alone and then everything…!", She trails. "This is a ZAFT ship, right? What's going to happen to us? What are you doing here, anyway?"

"This... this vessel belongs to Orb.", Kira corrects her.

"You're lying!", she denies, turning to the Strike. "There's a mobile suit on-board."

"No, it also belongs to Orb.", he clarifies confusing Flay.

"I'm so relieved.", Kira trails. "Hey, guess what?! Sai and Miriallia are here, too. I know you're going to be just fine."

* * *

 **With the Vesalius,** **Gamow and leaving Cygnus**

"Well this can't be helped.", Cygnus said through the monitor.

"Can't be helped?!", Ades shouts in outrage. "You destroyed Heliopolis! The council won't overlook the annihilation of a neutral nation's colony!"

"How can a colony what was building weapons for the Earth Forces be called neutral?", Cygnus points out. "If anything they were the ones who broke their own law."

"But..."

"What are they going to do? Arrest me? Do they want a repeat of last time?"

"Most of the residents have enought time to escape, so it really isn't an issue.", Rau cuts in. "This incident is minor compared to the Bloody Valentine Tragedy." Ades was a little disturbed over hearing the Bloody Valentine. Rau then makes his way to the sensor officer.

"Have you been able to locate the enemy's new battleship?"

"Not under these conditions.", the officer responds.

"You still intend to pursue them?!", Ades asks with an incredulous tone. "With the Black Swans gone all we have left is Miguel's salvaged GINN."

"What do you mean?", Rau asks with a confused tone, "We have the four that acquired from the Earth Forces."

"Are you suggesting that we use those?! But..." Ades protests.

"Now that we're finished with the data extraction, I don't see why we can't use them. " Rau explains as he flies over to the briefing console. "Bring up a map of the area." He commands. "Send a message to the Gamow to expand its search radius."

Elsewhere, Athrun is flying across the hall of the ship. He stops at one of the ship's side windows and peers out into space deep in thought.

* * *

 **Archangel**

Kira and Flay have just made their way to the mess hall that all the refugees are currently together in. The door opens and they enter as Kira's friends are sat at one of the end tables. Cagalli merely stood against the wall to the right of the entrance. They were all shocked to see Flay, before Sai gets up from his seat. Flay gives out a cry of joy at the sight of him and runs towards Sai, embracing the boy. Kira can only look on with a smile having another trip to memory lane.

"Here's the problem.", Kira's father, Haruma Yamato, said fixing a person's car.

"Sorry, to waste you time helping us.", a blonde hair man apologizes. "I may be a coordinator, but I know nothing about mechanics only politics."

A young Kira watches this happening when a pink-haired girl approach him.

"Please to meet you. My name is..."

"Kira! Earth to Kira! You doing okay?"

Kira snaps out his memory lane and sees Cagalli next to him.

"Sorry?", He asks her. She narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"'I'm asking if you're doing okay.", She re-asserts. "It was pretty stressful out there from what I saw. It's not everyday that you get into a mobile suit and fight off ZAFT Forces. Just wondering if you're not hurt or anything."

Kira rubs his head in embarrassment. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up over everything that happened. But I'm happy that I managed to rescue some civilians."

Kira rubs his right hand against the back of his head in embarrassment .

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assures her, "just a little shaken by the new experience is all. But I'm happy that I managed to rescue some civilians." Cagalli smiles a little.

* * *

 **Vessalius**

Rau and Ades were at the briefing console looking over the map of potentials routes and locations withing the area.

"Perhaps from the debris from the collapsed Heliopolis they've already left this area unnoticed.", Ades speculates.

"No, we can rule that out.", Rau discredits. "They're probably sitting very still somewhere." He surmises before looking back down towards the map.

"A net. Why not?", Rau said getting an idea.

"A net? What do mean by that?"

A series of directional arrows appear on the console to help Rau demonstrate what exactly he means by a net.

"The Vesalius will launch first and wait here for the enemy ship.", Rau gestures to a position on the map. "The Gamow will follow them along the orbital course while evading detection."

"Are you sure they're heading for Artemis?", Ades asks. "Wouldn't it be more logical to head for the moon?"

"Large heat source detected!", one of the bridge crew calls out interrupting the conversation between the two. "Projected route! Vessel will circle around the Earth and head for the moon to Copernicus City!"

The captain narrows his eyebrows at this information.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Fire up the main engines!", Murrue commands the bridge crew. "Change course and head for Artemis!"

The Archangel makes a sudden and harsh turn as the ship swiveled in an almost perfect 360 motion, its engines roaring into life as it quickly took off in the opposite direction. This action alerted all of the ship's passengers as the vibrations could be felt throughout the ship, scaring a few and merely surprising others.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"Commander!", Ades addresses turning to Rau.

"I'm convinced that's a decoy." Rau responded smoothly, catching on what they're planning.

"But we should confirm with the Gamow.", Ades insist.

"No.", Rau simply responded, "They'll heading for Artemis. I'm more sure now than ever before." Rau start giving out his roder. "Launch the Vesalius and get Zelman on the line."

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun was lying on the bed of his quarters heavily lost in thought. The ship starts to move causing the room to shake a bit. The shake got Athrun to slightly float into the air. He widens. He widens his eyes a little and rolls his body to the right looking at the bed of his dead comrade, Rusty Mackenzie. On it are bags filled with his belongings next to a neatly folded ZAFT Red uniform.

"Rusty…!" He thought with despair as tears came to his eyes.

The moment was interrupted when his door intercom beeped into life working like a doorbell. Athrun righted himself, wiped the tears from his eyes and drifted over to the door. He hit the button for the intercom. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Athrun.", Miguel's cheery voice calls over through the intercom. "I want to speak to you, do you mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure.", Athrun responds by opening the door. Miguel in his standard ZAFT Green uniform enters as Athrun sits back down on his bed. Miguel's eyes travel to the packed belongings of Rusty and a somber expression crossed his features.

"You already cleaned up his stuff?", He inquires to which Athrun nods. "I don't blame you, it's the same with me cleaning up all the Greens we've lost: Olor, Matthew and the rest of them."

"How did you ever handle the sadness of losing someone?", Athrun asks with sadness in this tone.

"I've been in the field much long before you and as time goes by you get use to it.", Miguel vaguely replies. "For you it's the first time of losing someone close after your mother's passing."

Athrun looks down remembering the destruction of Junius Seven and that was the moment his father changed for the worse.

"Anyway, I didn't come here just for that.", Miguel said as he quickly straightens himself and salutes to Athrun. "Thanks for the save back in Heliopolis!"

"Oh, it's nothing…", Athrun salutes back.

"No, I'm serious!", Miguel asserts, "If it wasn't for you, I would be dead. However I did notice something unusually." Athrun's eyes widen in alarm.

"What do you mean?", Athrun responds defensively. Miguel raises his hands at him in a relaxing motion.

"Calm down.", he assures him. "While I was drifting there with my communicator broken after you save me. I saw you and the Strike's pilot just seemed to stare each other for a good few moments. I assume you may have been talking to each other."

"Well that's...", Athrun trails.

"I understand if it's a personal matter and you don;t want to walk about it."

"No, no, no… I do want to… But it's just complicated. I mean it just happened so fast."

"Well.", Miguel said drifting over to one of the desk's chairs and perch himself down on it "I got time."

Athrun sits there for a moment pondering whether or not tell him. He normally doesn't talk much of his past, but then again Miguel acts as sort of an older brother to him, Rusty, Dearka, Yzak and Nicole. He can keep a secret.

"Well, here's the problem…"

* * *

 **Archangel Hanger**

Mu was instructing the engineers on how to properly place the gunbarrels onto his Moebius. Dian and David in their mobile suit are mounting a MS size heavy machine gun onto a tri-pod.

Murdoch stares at the weapon in amazement. "I didn't think the Earth Alliance were able to make something like this?"

"The weapon is actually from Supreme Enterprises. They considered mobile suits are giant people and because of that they developed ms weapons based off of those used by infantry units.", Kai answers standing next to him.

"That's pretty convenient. That'll increase the mobile suits fighting capabilities and usage for different combats."

"Yeah, and if you think that's cool get a load of this.", Tanya said flying to the chief mechanic. "It's top secret, but I'll let you in on it."

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"…And that brings us to now." Athrun finishes explaining his relationship with the Kira and Cagalli.

"Uh-huh…" Miguel responds, "So let me get this straight: this 'Kira' was a buddy of yours and a coordinator, during you times on the moon? And this 'Cagalli' you helped and developed a crush on."

"It's not like that!", Athrun denies trying not to blush.

"Hey, I totally understand the latter part. Your marriage the the Chairman's daughter was arranged for political reasons, it's natural to find someone you truly feel for. But you say that you saw them with an Alliance officer guarding the Strike."

"Judging from what they were both wearing, I think they just stumbled they way here."

"In any case he's was the one piloting the Strike when it started moving better."

"It's the only logical explanation."

"That would explain why you defy orders and tailed along with us in the attack."

"I had to be sure that was Kira. However I can't confirm Cagalli's identity, since she was on the ship."

"So, what do plan to do now?", Miguel asks. "Like it or not, he's our enemy. He's fighting for the Alliance."

"They must have forced him to fight.", Athrun retorts. "Kira hates fighting!"

"None the less, there will be a time when you'll have to point your gun to him. However if you can think of some way for him to switch sides, then I won't stop you.", Miguel states. "That pilot injured my pride as the pilot, but I will admit that capturing the Strike is very tempting. Besides, I don;t like the idea of killing civilians. Especially those forcefully involved.", he said recalling a previous mission.

"Thank you."

"However it's just me. His fate is up to Commander Creuset. Don't forget Dearka and Yzak have every reason to shoot him down so better think quick, causing eventually I'll be at the point of no return.", Miguel concludes before leaving Athrun alone to his thoughts on what to do, knowing the Miguel is right.

* * *

 **Archangel**

There was bustling activity in the ship's quarters as a long line of refugees stretched on as far as one could see. Fortunately for the Archangel some of the refugees are Orb soldiers and engineers who were off duty during the attack lifting up some weights the understaffed crew had. A small group of Orb soldiers were positioned around an special ID reader designed to bring up personal details of people thru their ID Card. A middle-aged man was currently having his ID taken.

"You're a doctor?", the Orb soldier using the console asks the man, reading the information displayed on the console.

"Yes, I am.", The man responds.

"We have some people injured when the lifeboat broke.", the soldier informs him. "Could you check on them?"

In the quarters located nearby are Kira's friends along with Flay all sitting together.

"Wish they let us know where this ship is heading.", Kuzzey speaks up.

"They changed course, didn't they? That could mean that ZAFT is still around.", Sai speculates.

"They're intent on getting this ship and that mobile suit.", Tolle said. "So I bet you that they're still hunting us down."

"Huh, they're still doing what?!", Flay exclaims. "Then you're saying that we're less safe now that we boarded the ship. No way!" Kira eyes widen at that remark as a sorrowful expression crosses his features.

"Well, would you have rather be stuck on that broken lifeboat?", Miriallia counters.

"Running the risk of either being captured by ZAFT or losing oxygen?", Cagalli adds.

"W-well, not exactly…", Flay trails leaning closer on Sai for support.

"I sure hope my parents are safe.", Kuzzey remarks.

"All districts were ordered to evacuate. I'm sure they're okay.", Sai assures him with a smile.

"Kira Yamato!" A voice calls out, breaking their reverie. They all turn towards the entrance of their quarters to Mu La Flaga stood there with an Orb soldier behind him

"Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Kira addresses him.

"I was on my way to my quarters, until I saw you. Mr. Murdock is pretty upset you know. Even with the added members from the lifeboat, there still isn't enough people as most of them are too busy fixing up that GINN you brought.", Mu inform him. "It's your responsibility for maintaining your machine."

"My machine?", Kira asks before realizing what Mu was referring. "Wait, what do you mean 'my machine'?!"

"Let's just say that's what's been decided.", Mu informs him. "The fact is, you're the only capable of piloting it. It can't be helped."

"Sure, I piloted the thing twice, but only because I didn't have any choice!", Kira protests. "That doesn't make me a soldier or anything!"

"I'm afraid I have no say in this matter. I'm an Earth Alliance soldier in an Orb ship.", Mu points out. "Regardless, when the fighting starts and you refuse to use it are those going to be your last words?" This statement causes them all to gasp slightly while Cagalli feels herself getting annoyed with the blatant guilt trip occurring here.

"Right now, me, my men and you are the only ones who can protect this ship.", Mu reasons.

"But I…"

"Everyone have the power to make a difference, right?", Mu asks rhetorically. "I can tell you are afraid of that power, but I believe it's finally time to put it to good use. With what's going on we have precious little time, including time to think it over.", Mu concludes before starting to walk away.

"Excuse me!", Sai calls out to Mu, ceasing his departure. "Do you know where this ship heading now?"

"To a Eurasian Military Fortress." Mu informs him. "There are good people there, but that's only if we can get there without a fuss.", Mu comments before walking away, leaving Kira and his entourage to mull over his words as Kira lets a distressed expression grace his features.

"I…!", He mutters before running out of the room, surprising his friends.

"Hey, Kira!", Tolle calls out to him, but to no avail.

"Dammit!", Cagalli grinds out of her teeth as she runs out of the quarters going after him.

"What did he say?", Flay asks in clueless manner. "Hold on, what was that all about? So then that Kira guy was in..."

"You heard about the lifeboat you were on was carried by a mobile suit, didn't you?", Said asks her. "My friend, Kira, was the on piloting it."

As he told her this, Kira embarks one of the small elevators that lead to the hangar bay. Cagalli followed suit a few moments later by getting onto the next elevator.

"What?", Flay exclaims incredulously as Miriallia and Tolle share a look "What? He's the one? Why would he be in a Mobile Suit?" They all narrow their eyes as they don't wish to divulge that information.

"Because Kira is actually a Coordinator.", Kuzzey informs her to which she gasps and her face takes a more aggressive expression while Sai glares at him.

"Kuzzey!", Tolle scolds him.

"Kira may be a Coordinator", Sai confirms. "But he isn't with ZAFT.", he said to reassure her, unfortunately, a distressed expression is still clear on her face.

"He's one of us.", Miriallia said to assure her. "A cherished friend."

"I see.", Flay says with a monotone tone.

Meanwhile, Kira stood before the Strike, thinking over what Mu just said to him.

"I may have the power to make a difference, but that doesn't mean I want to battle!", he mutters.

"Kira."

Kira is broken out of his thought process as he glances to the right to see Cagalli stood there, slightly out of breath.

"Cagalli…"

"I… I disagree and agree with what the lieutenant is saying.", Cagalli said with Kira giving her a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's true that you're the only one who could use this Mobile Suit to protect us. Even with the EA units they stand little to no chance against G-Weapons ZAFT possess.", she gestures to the Strike. "Believe me, if anyone could pilot this mobile suit in your place, I'd gladly do it. You need a break."

"Thanks, I know, but…"

"That still doesn't excuse them forcing this responsibility on you, all of a sudden.", Cagalli walks a bit closer to him, "It isn't fair for you."

"I know." He agrees, "But if I don't do this, then my friends will be in harm's way."

"I know, but you be alone on this.", Cagalli said confusing Kira.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?"

"You'll see!", Cagalli said leaving the confused Kira alone.

* * *

 **Vessalius**

The large battleship is currently flying through the remains of Heliopolis in the hopes cut off the enemy ship sometime soon. Meanwhile, Athrun Zala has just reached the private quarters of Rau Le Creuset and uses the intercom to inform the him of his presence

"Athrun Zala, reporting as requested!", Athrun addresses his superior.

"Right, come in.", Rau request. The door slides open and Athrun steps through as Rau is frantically typing at his computer. "I was hoping to speak to speak with you earlier, but I was rather busy. This Heliopolis incident has caused a lot of fuss.", he explains ceasing his actions at the computer and turning his chair to the left to properly address Athrun.

"Sir, I would like to apologize for what happened during the previous battle.", Athrun quickly responds.

"I don;t intend to punish you. You weren't yourself.", Rau assures him. "I am rather curious to here your explanation, Athrun."

Athrun clenches his teeth together a little, making a quiet grunt.

"I gather you were near that machine when it was activated.", Rau clarifies with him.

"I deeply regret my conduct.", Athrun apologizes again, "I was quite upset by the events that were unfolding and failed to report the incident."

Athrun pause for a moment before speaking up again.

"That final machine.", Athrun addresses. "I was who the pilot was, my friend Kira. We attended the same Lunar Prep School and he's a coordinator."

"Oh...!", Rau silently exclaims, clearly surprised at the interesting turn of events.

"I never dreamed that we'd meet again like this. I had to find out for sure.", Athrun explains to his superior.

"I see. Irony abounds in warfare.", Rau comments, getting out his chair. "No, I don't blame you for being upset. I can imagine you were very close to this friend."

"Yes.", Athrun confirms.

"Very well.", Rau concludes. "I'm taking you off the next sortie. I think its best." Athrun lets out a confused gasp at this conclusion.

"People rarely ever pointed a gun to someone close.", Rau reason. "And I have no desire to put you in that position."

"No, Commander!", Athrun protests. "Couldn't you…"

"Even if he was your friend, he must be put down now that he is an enemy.", Rau counters smoothly, "I'm sure you can understand that."

"Kira…", Athrun starts to protest again. "Fails to see that be's being manipulated by the Naturals.", he explains. "Brilliant as he is, he's also naive and good-natured. They're exploiting him, but he's blind to it. That's why I have to go back! I have to reason with him! He's still a Coordinator. I know he'll understand our way of thinking!"

"I know how you feel.", Rau sympathizes. "However, what if he won't listen to you?"

That question cause Athrun's eyes widen for a few moments before looking back down towards the ground with a mix of guilt and sadness. "If that should happen. I'll shoot him down myself."

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Large heat source detected, indicating a warship engine!", Ramoe calls out to the bridge-crew. "Distance two hundred, yellow, 33,17. Mark 02 Charlie, course zero, shift zero!"

"Beside us?!", Natarle exclaims. "But its heading in the same direction!"

"Are they on to us?", Murrue queries.

"They're in a fair distance.", Natarle interjects.

"Beside us?!" Mu exclaims, "its headed in the same direction."

"Object outpacing us.", Romero continues. "Identified as a Nazca-Class vessel."

Murrue caught on to their tactic. "They're trying to block us off to Artemis."

"Where's their Laurasia-Class?", Natarle asks Romero

"Hold on a moment.", he responds as he sets to work finding something else on the radar. "There's a heat source following us! Three-Hundred to stern. When that appear?!"

"With our speed the Laurasia will eventually catch up to us.", Murrue surmise. "But if we use our engines to speed up, the Nazca will double back and come right at us. It looks like we won't get out of this without a fight." She then turns to Romero. "Bring me up a space map, the data on the two vessel, our fighting force and equipment. Natarle, help me out!"

* * *

The alarms blare throughout the ship, alerting the crew and somewhat scaring the refugees.

"Silhouette detected, enemy unit! Level One Battle Stations!" The voice calls over the intercom. This alert manages to garner Kira's attention.

"All Military Personnel, take your positions. Repeat…!"

Jackie and Dalida run out of their quarter, sheer aggravation and annoyance clear on their faces.

"Shoot!", Jackie complains.

"I was just ready for bed!", Dalida adds.

A little girl named Elle dives into her mothers arms in distress.

"Mommy!", She cries out.

"It will be alright.", She assures her daughter.

Meanwhile, Miriallia sits there with a sombre expression before something alerts her and the rest of her friends.

"Kira Yamato! Kira Yamato to the bridge!"

"Kira...", Miriallia wonders with a sombre tone. "I wonder what he decided..."

"If Kira decides not to fight. Our future is not looking to good.", Sai said, while Flay's expression becomes slightly darker at this remark.

"Tolle.", Miriallia said turning to her love interest. "We're always sitting on the bench waiting for Kira getting in the game to protect us."

"Everyone have the power to make a difference.", Tolle said recalling what Mu told them.

"So why not put them to good use?"

The group turn and see Cagalli next to them with a smile on their face. "We must show Kira that he's not alone in this."

With that said the four all exchange a silent look before nodding.

* * *

"Captain!", Dalida calls out to Ramius, "I have civilians here requesting to speak with out."

"Not now!", Natarle answers for her, while Murrue was informing the EA pilots the strategy she and Natarle same up with. "We'll deal with their complaints after the battle. Just tell them to remain quiet."

"Well, uh I don't know if the Cheif Representative's daughter outrank us or not, but the students who came from Heliopolis have asked me if we need help with the operation of the ship. They would like to volunteer.", he explains, garnering Murrue's attention as she turns around and looks at him with a confused expression.

"What?"

* * *

Kira is utilizing the automatic railings to traverse through the ships corridor. He's incredibly silent as a pensive expression is clear on his features.

"Kira!"

A familiar voice calls out to him as he looks up to see his entourage of friends and Cagalli approach him, all clad in Orb uniforms, Dalida follows behind.

"Tolle!" He responds, "Guys."

"Hi, Kira!"

"What's the deal with the uniforms?", He asks noticing Cagalli trying to lower her skirt.

"We decided we should help out around the ship.", Sai explains. "They're understaffed, right?"

"They wouldn't let us on the bridge without wearing these uniforms.", Kuzzey adds.

"But don't you think the ZAFT uniform are cooler looking?", Tolle asks in a joking manner. "We don't even get a rank badge, so these seem kinda lame."

"Alright wise guy.", Dalida scolds. "The Earth Alliance have at least three pages of ranking in their military, due to multiple divisions."

"Doesn't this uniform have a longer skirt?", Cagalli blushes madly.

"Sorry, but the enlisted uniforms are based off the ones the EA give to their enlisted in different color.", Dalida explains causing Cagalli to sulk a bit.

"You always do the fighting, so we thought you could use some company.", Tolle explains to Kira.

"Since we're all in this thing together. We plan to help out too.", Miriallia adds. "Any way we can." Kira smiles at the gesture.

"Alright, kids! Let's move it!", Dalida exclaims as he urges them to move on.

"See you later."

"Oh, and if you're going to be launching again.", Dalida turns back to Kira. "Make sure you wear a pilot sure, this time!"

"U-um, yes sir! Mr Chandra!"

* * *

 **Vessalius**

"So that's it!", Adestrails. He looks towards a large protective barrier around a large station.

"The Umbrella of Artemis.", Rau confirms for his cohort, "It appears much different from what was reported. Did they have a change of command?"

"Well we're finally here long before the Earth Forces' new ship.", Ades states.

"Which means that we've cut them off.", Rau said. "The time is now."

"Rotate, 180 degrees!", Fredrik commands the driver. "Match velocity to Artemis then proceed to stern at low speed!"

The Nazca-Class swivels around using the large side-thrusters to easily turn the ship around to have its back towards Artemis. Upon completing this action, the ship's engines roar into life to stop the craft drifting backwards towards the station. The large, blue ship eventually comes to a dead halt ready for the approaching vessel.

* * *

 **Archangel**

In the locker room, Kira finishes putting on this Orb pilot suit, which possess a white, blue and black color scheme.

"Huh…" A new voice surprises Kira who turns towards the door to see Mu La Flaga standing there, also dressed in his purple pilot suit. "If that outfit is any indication, I'd say you decided to do it."

"You said so yourself, Lieutenant.", Kira explains, "Right now, you, your team and I are the only ones who can protect this ship."

As this goes on, Kira's friends are getting accustomed to their positions on the Bridge. Tolle manning the Co-Pilot's chair, Kuzzey manning one of the two main Communications Consoles, Sai and Miriallia manning some of the CIC consoles, and Cagalli orders the refugees to put on the normal suits in case of damage.

"It's not that I want to fight.", Kira clarifies, "But I do wanna protect this ship. Because of the people on-board."

"It's the same for everybody." Mu counters, "You won't find many people who fight for no reason, at all. We fight because its the only way to protect ourselves."

Kira stands there for a few moments before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Okay, let me explain the strategy the captain and ensign came up with."

* * *

As Kira and Mu head for their units, Kira notice five pilots in black pilot suit entering their Strike Daggers.

"Lieutenant, I thought the EA standard pilot suits are orange and white?"

"Huh? Oh, those guys are not standard soldiers. "They're part of a special forces group known as Phantom Pain. They're from the Europe section of the Atlantic Federation. You could say they're the successors of the SAS from the Reconstruction Wars.", Mu explains before reaching his Moebius Zero. "In any case, think only about protecting this ship and yourself."

"Right!", Kira quickly responds, "Be careful, Lieutenant." And with that, Kira boosts himself away from the Mobile Armour and towards the Strike, still lost in thought. _'Athrun, will you come back as well to sink this ship?'_

The hangar doors open and the Moebius Zero is pulled onto the Launch Catapult by the conveyor and tether.

"Moebius Zero, La Flaga, to the Linear Catapult!", Natarle calls over the intercom as the hangar doors shut behind the mobile armor and the burn shield rises behind it. The catapult doors open, allowing the mobile armor to take off. Mu brings down his helmet's visor in signal that he's ready.

"Mu La Flaga, taking off!" Mu calls over the communicator. "Don't let them sink you before I return!" The Moebius Zero is released from its clamp as "Launch Clear" appears three times on the Catapult Indicator, informing Mu's allowance to launch followed by two other Moebius.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Romero informs his Captain some pressing news.

"Laurasia-Class approaching, 50 to stern!", Romero calls out.

"Fire main engines in two minutes!", She commands. "Strike, prepare for launch now!"

"Strike, proceed to position!", Romero calls over the intercom. The Mobile Suit is maneuvered, while still attached to its docking mount, onto the launch pad's foot clamps.

"Catapult connection! System, all green!"

This confirmation is heard upon deaf ears as Kira is currently rehearsing the strategy for this skirmish over in his head.

"The Lieutenant and his team will move ahead secretly and hit the enemy in front of us." He evaluates as brings down his helmet's visor, "In the meantime, I will protect the ship from the enemy to the rear, while Phantom Pain takes on the ones that got past me. Is this going to work?", He wonders doubtfully.

"Kira.", Miriallia's voice calls over the communicator as well as he image appearing on the communications screen.

"Miriallia?", Kira exclaims.

"From now on, I will act as combat operator for the mobile suit and mobile armor.", she informs him. "I'm counting on you!" She winks and gives him a peace sign.

"We're all counting on you!", Tolle interjects, to which Kira smiles.

The roof opens up as a Loading Arm descends through it, carrying the large red and black Boosters that Make up a part of the AQM/E-X01 "Aile" Striker Pack. The right hatch opens as another loading arm carrying the 57MM High Energy Beam Rifle with the left hatch carrying the red and yellow shield.

"Mount the Aile Striker!" Natarle commands over the Communicator, "The enemy will appear when the Archangel fires its engines! Be ready!"

"Right!"

The Archangel readies its own weapons.

"Fire engines!", Murrue commands. "Now activate the assault cannons. Target he Nazca-Class dead ahead!"

The Archangel's engines roar into life as the white ship begins to make its advance.

"Lohengrin, fire!", Natarle orders. The two cannons let off their large intense beam that go streaming directly towards the Vesalius.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"Heat Source approaching from ahead and a larger heat source detected behind it!" the sensor officer calls out to Ades. "It's a warship!"

"Evasive Action!", he orders.

"I see we've spooked and they fired off a round.", Rau surmises.

Meanwhile, Mu and his team watches from units as the large, intense beam veers straight past them and continues its course towards the Nazca-Class.

* * *

 **Gamow**

"Heat source detected!" The communications officer informs Captain Zelman. "Assuming from the enemy warship!"

"Have the mobile suit teams launch!", he orders.

The Duel, Buster and Blitz optics all blare into life as the Duel is the first to detach itself from its mount, ready to launch.

"Remember what you said Athrun. I'm holding you to it.", Rau, aboard the Vessalius, informs the red soldier in the cockpit thru terminal.

"Yes, sir!", Athrun replies. His communicator screen suddenly bursts into life as Miguel who is in the repaired GINN appears on the screen. "What is it, Miguel?"

"Just wondering if you're going to be able to carry this mission through with no issue.", he replies. "You won't let what we discussed affect you,right?" Athrun smiles at this.

"Don't worry, I know the importance of this mission." Miguel smiles back.

"That's good, then."

The launch catapult for the Vesalius opens as the Aegis prepares to launch as it levitates itself into the air. The sign confirms that the mobile suit is clear for launch so the Aegis launch and activating its Phase Shift. Miguel's standard GINN then follows suit and launches from the Vesalius after the Aegis.

"Wish the Black Swan would spare me some of their D-Equipment.", Miguel mutters.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Two mobile suits have launched from the Nazca-Class!", Dalida informs Natarle.

"Captain!", Natarle call out Murrue.

"By all means!", She responds. Natarle then directs her attention to Miriallia.

"Have Kira Yamato launch in the Strike!" She commands. "After him all of Phantom Pain!" Miriallia grasps hold of her headset's microphone.

"Kira?"

"Okay then!" Kira responds.

The Archangel's right catapult doors opens, once again, as the Strike stands there patiently on the launch catapult. Kira takes a nervours breath and wraps his fingers around one of the control lever to try and calm himself, taking a firm grip on the device.

Meanwhile, the Duel, Blitz and Buster have all launched from the Gamow. Their mobile suits coloring themselves to signify that they have activated their phase shift armor. The Duel's white, blue and orange, the Buster's sandy yellow and green and the Blitz's red and black.

Kira shuts his eyes as he reminisces over the strong words that his friends and comrades have given him over the course of these few hours. As the launch sign reads "Launch Clear" Kira's eyes open with new found determination.

"Kira Yamato! Strike Gundam, heading out!"

The mobile suit flies across the catapult and flings off the end, detaching its power cable. The Aile Strike's wings fold up as the phase shift activates, coloring the mobile suit and preparing it for battle.

* * *

 **Read and Review...**

* * *

 **SEED Omake... HARO!**

"YES!", Miguel cheers bursting thru the door where all the other deceased minor characters are.

"Why are you so happy?", Heine asks sipping a cup of tea.

"I was not killed off in this storyline and most of all the author states I'll play some major roles in the entire saga line.", Miguel boasts but then notice everyone is gone. "Guys?"

Elsewhere DeathBloodBass is leaning on the door preventing a mod from coming in demanding for their survivability and bigger roles in the saga line.

"Please one at a time! Besides some of you aren't even in this story!"


	6. Phase 5: Phase Shift Down

**Gundam SEED: Remake**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Location**

Flashback

* * *

The Duel, Buster and Blitz launched from the Gamow, all activating their respective phase shift armors. They eventually come into range of the Archangel as Dalida's sensors manage to successfully read their presence, three small blips on his console appear informing him of this development,.

"Three heat sources approaching from the rear!", he informs the bridge crew. "They're mobile suits!"

"Here they come!", Murrue mutters to herself.

"Prepare for anti-mobile suit combat.", Natarle commands the personnel operating the CIC. "Load "Korinthos" into missile tubes 13 through 24!"

Upon this command, the rear missile launchers open to reveal the large missiles labelled "Korinthos". Three of these flaps opened to reveal six missiles primed and ready to fire at the enemy.

"Activate "Valiant" Linear Cannon!", She continues to issue her commands. The large circles on the side of the Archangel's centre both separate as the "Valiant MK8" 110CM Linear Cannons rise out from their berth, their cannons extending in preparation for the oncoming foes. "Input Target data, hurry!", She urges the CIC operators.

"Machines, identified!" Dalida informs the CIC Chief. "Just as we thought the Buster, Duel, and Blitz."

"Just as Lt. Flaga said. They'll eventually use our G-Weapons against us, it was only a matter of time.", Murrue said.

* * *

Athrun and Miguel approaches the Archangel from the front. Athrun then spots the Strike in front of him, standing guard from the oncoming assault. Miguel also notices the Strike and a scowl makes its way across his features, the near death experience he had with the enemy entering his mind. He glances towards the Aegis as he cannot help but wonder if it is true and, if so, what Athrun is going to do about it.

"Hey, Athrun!" Miguel calls over to his ally, snapping Athrun out of his thought pattern as he quickly replies to the message.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm going to go on ahead and assist the attack on the enemy warship.", Miguel informs him. "Distract the Strike so I can get past."

"Huh?", Athrun asks with a confused tone at this action.

"With my GINN's equipment.", Miguel explains. "I'm basically a moving target for the Strike. I'm more useful helping out the assault on the ship."

"R-right."

"Don't forget.", Miguel adds. I promise to give you a chance with that pilot and I'm a man of my word. But remember what happens if you fail."

Athrun sits there for a few moments reminiscing his conversation with Rau and Miguel. If he fails, either he or Miguel will have to destroy the Strike and its pilot. That thought alone scares Athrun and only spurs him on to try and convince Kira to join their side, preventing the wrath of his team-mates.

"Thanks." He responds, Miguel smiles a little.

"Don't mention it."

On the Strike's end, the Strike's sensors blare into life, informing him of the incoming enemies.

"Two units.", he mutters to himself. He reminisces about when Mu told him to simply focus on protecting the ship and himself. "That's easier said than done.", he, once again, mutters as he ignites the Strike's boosters.

Kira catch sight of the GINN and Aegis, shocking him.

"Th-that mobile suit, it's Athrun!"

* * *

The Duel, Buster and Blitz also close in on the Archangel's flank. Yzak takes the lead, Nicol follows behind and Dearka brings up the rear.

"Athrun has already left the Vesalius!", Yzak informs his two comrades. "Don't let him beat us!" Dearka gives a little scoff at this.

"Like I would!", Dearka remarks as the three ZAFT Reds all split up in separate directions.

"Enemy mobile suits seperating!", Dalida informs the Bridge's crew. "They're spreading out!"

"Intercept them!" Murrue orders.

"Laser designator ready?" She inquires Jackie.

"Yes!" He responds. She turns back towards her front.

"Missile tubes 13 through 18, fire!", she commands. The large missiles are launched from the berths and veer, all at different directions, towards the attacking mobile suits. "Load Sledgehammers into tubes 7 through 12! Korinthos Missiles 19 through 24! Fire!" This large volley of missiles all veer towards the enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun stows away his beam rifle on the side skirt and brandishes one of the Aegis' arm mounted beam sabers. Kira responds by pulling one of his own beam sabers mounted in the backpack. Neither side attack as the Aegis flies past the Stike, distracting Kira from Miguel flying past him and heading for the Archangel. Kira lets out a small gasp of realization, before being intercepted.

"Kira!", Athrun's voice calls over his communicator, ceasing his action of chasing after the GINN as he refocuses back on the Aegis as Athrun's face appears on the communicator screen.

"Athrun!", Kira adresses.

"Stop this!", Athrun yells at his friend. "Put away your sword! We are not enemies, am I right?"

The two mobile suits circle around each other as the two continue their conversation.

"Why do we have to fight each other?", Athrun asks.

"Athrun…", Kira trails.

"You're a coordinator, just like us! Why would you want to fight against your own kind?", Athrun pleads. These words got Kira to pause as he tightens his grip around the control lever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yzak continues to close in on the Archangel as a he shoots down a pair missiles that tried their luck at scoring a hit on him using his head mounted CIWS. His communicator blares into life as Miguel's face appears on it.

"How's it going, Yzak?", Miguel asks rhetorically.

"Glad to see you made it, Miguel.", Yzak remarks. "I thought you'd chicken out and hide on the ship." Miguel scoffs at that remark.

"As if I'd miss out on this taking out a prize like this!", He replies. "I've left the Strike to Athrun and I'm going after the enemy ship. You may want to go back him up."

"So you chicken out and chose not to fight the Strike?", Yzak remarks.

"There's a difference between chickening out and choosing not to fight battles you know you can't win."

"Whatever!", Yzak mutters. "Dearka and Nicol, you two go after the ship with Miguel!" He commands his team-mates. "I'll go back up Athrun!"

"Roger that!", Nicol responds as he makes use of the beam rifle inside his arm-mounted "Trikeros" Offensive Shield System to shoot down an oncoming missile.

"You hear that too, Dearka?", Miguel inquires as he also successfully shot down some incoming missiles in front of him using his heavy machine gun. He also slices another missile in half horizontally using his sword which he brandishes in his GINN's left hand.

The Duel brandishes his 350MM Gun Launcher at the large volley of missiles approaching him and lets off a shotgun-like burst of fire, easily destroying the missiles.

"What?", He whines eyeing Yzak's face on screen.

"Knock off the whining, Dearka!", Yzak scolds him. "And bag that trophy!"

The Archangel's "Igelstellung" attempts to shoot down the Duel as it flies away from the battleship towards the dueling mobile suits. This does not work as the Duel easily evades the oncoming bullets as well as a blast from the Archangel's "Valiant" cannons. The Buster and Blitz charge pass the Duel towards the Archangel from the left front while Miguel come from the right front.

Natarle sees the mobile suits come in from both sides. "Valiants, fire!"

Both "Valiant" Cannons fire off a couple of shots at the approaching mobile suits. The port "Valiant" fires at the Buster and Blitz while the starboard "Valiant" fires at the GINN. Unfortunately, the large yellow blasts unsuccessfully miss their targets as the pilots manage to just evade the fire. The trio then spots Strike Daggers coming out of their hiding place on the ship and start firing on them. One of them even using a mobile suit size mounted machine gun. The pilots grunt in annoyance seeing that taking down the ship is much harder than they thought.

* * *

Kira notices the Archangel is under attack and turns to fly back to assist the lone battleship. "The Archangel!", he exclaims as he is about to fly back, but not before the Aegis appears in front of him blocking his way. Kira tries to fly around, but Athrun continues to block him off.

"Kira, enough!" Athrun pleads to his friend, knowing that going to the ship will result in Kira's death.

"Athrun!"

"What are you doing with the Earth Forces?", Athrun asks with a disbelieving tone. "Why are you siding with the naturals?"

Kira turns around in the Strike and flies upwards away from the Aegis, the crimson mobile suit looking up towards the fleeing enemy.

"I'm not part of the Earth Forces!", Kira assures his friend to which Athrun gives him a confused look. "The ship and the G-Weapons are part of Orb's military. The Earth Forces were just there at the wrong time. But people I know are on that ship! They're all good friends of mine!", he asserts to Athrun. The Strike turns to face the Aegis and continues to fly back away from it.

"Besides, why are you with ZAFT?", Kira counters. "Why'd you get involve in the war?!" Athrun's eyes widen at that question, clearly distressed by it. This lapse gives Kira the opportunity to move himself even further away as he ignites the Aile pack's boosters to gain some distance from the Aegis, the two units still continue to circle each other hesitantly.

"You used to tell me you hated the whole idea of war!", Kira continues. "So why did you assault Heliopolis?"

"It was said that the colony was making weapons for the naturals. The same people who nuked Junius Seven!", Athrun explains with a heated tone.

"Heliopolis is framed!", Kira counters. "So am I! Yet...!" Kira is unable to finish his statement as an "ALERT" message appears on his helmet display with the Strike's sensors blaring into life. Kira quickly boosts upwards to avoid a burst of shots from the Duel's 57MM high energy Beam rifle equipped with a 175MM Grenade Launcher. The Duel quickly advance on the Strike.

"You're not fighting Athrun! Why not?!", Yzak questions with an aggressive tone. The Aegis backs away and pauses as Athrun takes in Yzak's sudden presence.

"Yzak?" Athrun asks out loud with a confused tone.

The Strike's radar suddenly recognises another reading labelled "X-102" alongside the Aegis' "X-103" reading.

"X-102 Duel?!", Kira mutters to himself with an anxious tone. "That one, too?!" He quickly blocks a shot from the Duel and manages to successfully evade two others, but the blue mobile suit is unrelenting and chases after the fleeing Strike.

* * *

 **Archangel**

The three mobile suits continue their assault on the Archangel, the Blitz itself having just avoided some blasts from Kai's beam rifle and continues its advance followed closely by Nicol's two comrades.

"Evasive maneuvers!", Murrue hastily commands. "Maximum speed!"

"Fire anti-beam depth charges!", Natarle orders her CIC crew. These devices are launched from the Archangel and explode, creating a large bright light and allowing the effect of some beams being dissipated before impacting on the Archangel.

"Igelstellungs!", Natarle begins to order. "Don't let the enemy get any closer! Set Helldarts to auto-launch! "

The automated CIWS gun turrets continue to fire on the attacking mobile suits with a continuous stream of bullet, while the bridge tower missile launchers fire their payload of small "Helldart" Missiles at the enemy mobile suit.

The Blitz blocks off the bullets with its "Trikeros" Offensive Shield System and flies backwards to avoid oncoming fire as the shield was no large enough to block them all. Unfortunately, the "Helldart" missiles manage to make contact with the black mobile suit, causing the cockpit to vibrate harshly and a bright light to fill up Nicol's screen, causing him to grunt in annoyance.

Dearka fires shots from his 94MM High-Energy Rifle at the ship. Two of the shots dissipate, but the last manages to break through the anti-beam field and impact against the surface of the Archangel's port side, causing a large smudge of burnt metal to be left behind before cooling off. The impact causes the ship to shake violently as the bridge crew all grunt in pain bracing themselves. This also occurs throughout the ship as the refugees all cry out in terror including Flay Allster.

"Wh-what's that?!" She cries out in terror. "What's going on?"

Tanya's Strike Dagger grabs onto the ship's fin to keep her balance. "Hold her still so I can properly aim!", Tanya complains to the bridge crew before firing on the Buster forcing it to back off.

The Blitz fires a "Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator from it's shield towards the back of the bridge. Stan spots the weapon in time and jump taking the dart towards the Strike Dagger shoulder.

"Stan!", Dian cries out moving away from the mounted machine gun towards to her comrade.

"I'm alright!", Stan replies.

Dian grabs a Long Linear Rifle from the back of Stan's Strike Dagger and fires it at the Blitz. Nicol didn't react in time as the projectile came at him at quick speed and hits his mobile suit. Although the phase shift prevented any damage the impact still knocked the Blitz away by a considerable distance. Dian removes the dart from Stan's unit shoulder.

"Come on! We still have a battle to survive in.", Dian said helping Stan up before looking at the Long Linear Rifle on her hands. "Wow!"

Elsewhere Miguel flies in to the other side of the Archangel and fires a large burst of machine gun rounds. As anti-beam can't block bullets they easily sail towards the ship's starboard "Igelstellungs" destroying them. The weapons then explode causing the ship to shake violently again.

"Yes!", Miguel yells out gleefully, before spotting David's Strike Dagger armed with two GINN swords heading towards him. Miguel responds by putting away the gun and drawing his sword.

"What the hell was that?!", Natarle demands out loud readjusting her hat. _'Not I know why Murrue didn't want to wear her hat.'_

"Port-side hull was heavily damaged!", Jackie responds. "Starboard Igelstellungs are… all destroyed?!" He declares with a disbelieving tone.

"What?!", Murrue also yells out with disbelief. "That means the pilot of that GINN is an ace!"

"Lt. David's Strike Dagger is engaging the enemy GINN.", Dalida reports bringing some relief to the crew. David is an ace as well, thus can hold his own.

* * *

The Duel chase after the Strike like an angry bull as it continues lets off blasts from its beam rifle at the retreating mobile suit.

"That coward!" Yzak growls. "All he can do is dodge!"

Kira notice the Archangel is trying to contact him. Knowing that the ship needs help, he turns around and brandishes his beam rifle at the attacking Duel. The targeting computer in his cockpit deploys forward in front of his eyes to improve his aiming. He begins to fire at the Duel.

* * *

The Buster launches a barrage of missiles, but Kai now manning the mounted machine gun successfully shot them all down.

"Dammit!" Dearka complains. "Whoever's in those mobile suits are good. Where's Miguel?!"

"He's busy with what appears to be the squad leader. I'll go at it from below!" Nicol responds. "Cover me!"

"Right!", Dearka responds.

The Blitz quickly flies through the bullet storm and manages to get beneath the Archangel as Dearka continues to fire burst of energy at the Archangel. Dian moves in and kicks the Buster to the chest stopping it from firing.

"Archangel! The black one is below you!", Dian calls out.

"Lower Igelstellungs!", Natarle orders. "Commence interception!"

"We'll use the Gottfrieds!", Murrue declares. "Left roll, 30 degrees, port 20!"

"Left roll, 30 degrees, port 20!" Neumann repeats to himself as the Archangel quickly turns and pivots to the left so that it can aim its "Gottfried" Beam Cannon down towards the flanking Blitz. However, these sudden turn can be felt throughout the ship as the refugees and crewmen all struggle to hang onto something for their dear life including Flay Allster, who clutches onto a bed post, and Cagalli who clutches one of the catwalks railings.

"This is something they should have warned us about!", Cagalli exclaims keeping her skirt down.

The Archangel deploys its port-side "Gottfried" and takes aim at the Blitz and fires. The Blitz evades the shot and continue its assault.

* * *

 **Vessalius**

"Enemy vessel approaching! Distance 740!", the communications officer calls out. "Message from the Gamow: 'We confirmed the total enemy battle force to be six mobile suits.'"

"And no mobile armors. It's still not ready for sortie.", Rau remarks.

"It's safe to make that assumption.", Ades said, clearly agreeing with the sentiment. Rau can't help but feel something is amiss, but couldn't figure out what.

* * *

The Strike continues to rain fire on the Duel, but the enemy unit avoids every shot even with Kira using the targeting system to assist him.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!", Kira continuously cries out in frustration unaware that he is quickly draining the power.

"Not with you fight!", Yzak remarks as he holsters his rifle and draws one of his beam sabers. Kira cries out at the sight of this as the blade of pink energy clashes with his shield. Kira breaks the clash and flies to the left to try and get a shot off, unfortunately missing and causing the Duel to chase him again as Kira flies away when Yzak swipes at him again. Nearby, Athrun can watch with a worried expression.

* * *

 **Near the Vesalius**

The three mobile armors are slowly navigating through debris underneath the Vesalius, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"Not yet.", Mu mutters to himself.

"Enemy vessel closing in, distance 630! It'll soon be within our effective firing range!"

"We will joining in the attack.", Rau declares shocking Ades..

"But our own mobile suits are out there!", Ades protests. "Firing the main cannons…"

"Our boys know better then to get caught in friendly fire.", Rau smoothly counters. "Our foe have guns as well." Fredrik looks at Rau with a surprised expression before steeling it and turn back forwards to address the bridge-crew.

"Prepare to fire main cannons!", Ades orders. "Target enemy vessel! Stand by for my command!"

The two large 177MM Beam Cannons on the nose of the Vesalius all tilt forward and adjust themselves to begin firing at the approaching Archangel.

* * *

 **Back to the battle**

Yzak cries in frustration as he slashes at the Strike only for it to evade it once again, the defending mobile suit continues firing at the Duel. Neither of them were aware that they were nearing the Archangel. As Kira's is in panic state, he fails to notice that his power gauge is running dangerously low. Kira then notice that he just flew past the Buster.

"Yzak?", Dearka calls to his friend surprised by his sudden arrival. He then fires on the Strike.

* * *

 **Near the Vessalius**

Meanwhile, the Moebius Zero's sensors start to buzz into life as Mu continues to inch forward, informing the pilot that he has reached the correct position.

"Got it!", Mu mutter to himself. "Luke! Gail! Move out!"

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Detecting laser designator from the Nazca-Class!", Dalida informs the bridge-crew. "Targeting our ship! Locking onto us!" Instead of being worried both Murrue and Natarle smile.

"Just in time.", Murrue said confusing the rest of the bridge-crew.

* * *

 **Back to the battle**

"Athrun! Yzak!", Dearka addresses his teammates. "What are you doing?! Let's surround him!"

Kira continues to fire at both the Duel and Buster before he realizes that he is surrounded on all sides. The Buster at his flank. The Duel is at his right side. The Blitz is at his left side. The Aegis at his front.

Elsewhere Miguel and David are at a sword lock with David's swords in scissor form, while Miguel's at the center.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

A sudden familiar feeling crosses through Rau Le Creuset, a feeling he knows only occurs when someone very particular is in close proximity.

At that moment, Mu ignites his Zero's boosters and charges towards the Nazca-Class from underneath with two Moebius behind him. All the while, he lets out a passionate battle cry.

"Boost engines!", Rau suddenly commands. "Lower bow, pitch angle 60!"

"Huh?", Ades asks confusedly before the ship's alarms blare into life, alerting the captain.

"Heat source approaching from below!", the sensor officer informs him. "Three mobile armors!"

"What?!", Fredrik exclaims, "Activate CIWS! Boost engines! Lower bow, pitch angle 60!"

The Nazca activates its orientation thrusters to tilt the ship downwards to face the approaching Mobile Armour. The Zero deploys its gunbarrels and release an all out barrage follow by the two Moebius firing all its missiles and then firing the main gun. This combined onslaught of firepower is enough for Mu to complete his objectives as the projectiles did massive damage to the Vesalius, causing the crew to groan a little from the sudden vibrations throughout the ship as it starts to lose orientation.

"Alright!", Mu cries out cockily. The three mobile armors fire a wired rocket into the hull of the Vesalius just as they pass by it. This causes them to quickly swing around so that they fly back towards the direction of the Archangel and away from the now damaged enemy battleship.

"Major damage to engines! We're losing thrust!"

"Enemy Mobile Armour withdrawing!"

"All weapons no responding!"

"Number 5 sodium wall damaged! It's on fire! Damage control! Seal bulkheads!"

"Damn you, Mu!", Rau thinks to himself enraged over how close Mu was to kill him. "We're pulling out! Ades, send a word to the Gamow!"

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Message from MA team!", Jackie addresses to Natarle. "Mission successful, they're on their way back!"

All of the bridge crew let out a cry of joy at the news, realising that their chances of reaching Artemis and safety just got a lot higher with this development. Murrue is much less vocal about her joy and instead restricts herself to a mild sigh of relief.

"Now it's our turn! Target the Nazca-Class up ahead!", she orders.

"Lohengrin One and Two, standby!", Natarle orders her CIC crew.

"Message the MA team to clear out!", Murrue adds. "Also, caution the Strike to avoid our ship's line of fire!"

"Positron bank breath chamber at maximum.", Dalida declares. "Muzzle choke potential stabilized! Opening barrels."

Kira struggles to fight off the four Gundams, before receiving a message informing him of the Archangel's attack on the Nazca. The lower legs of the Archangel opens up and the the Lohengrin lower from their berths, both ready to fire. Both Nicol and Athrun took notice of it before receiving an order to retreat as the Vesalius is damaged.

"The Vesalius was been hit?!", Yzak asks in shock.

"How?", Nicol wonders.

"They're ordering us to retreat?!", Dearka complains.

"The Strike must have just been a decoy!", Miguel realizes breaking off from his fight against David and meeting up with the reds.

Kira took this moment to fly away from their enclosed group with Yzak noticing too late. "Oh, shit!"

The Lohengrin fires at the damaged Nazca-Class, incinerating several pieces of debris as well as giving Mu's team a pleasant show as he returns back to the Archangel.

"Whoa!", Mu exclaims with a playful tone.

"Think the EA have a better chance against that ship?", Luke asks.

"We'll need one hell of a strategist to pull that off.", Gail points out.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"Heat source, approaching! Direction: zero, zero, zero! Impact in 3 seconds!"

"Starboard: maximum thrust!", Rau commands as he sweeps his arm in the air in an commanding manner. "Evade it!"

The Vesalius quickly veers to the right at the last second, preventing total destruction. Unfortunately, the red and white beam still makes contact with the left section, causing it to explode incinerating those in that area. Rau can only let out a grunt of annoyance at this development.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Nazca-Class veering away from our ship's course!", Dalida confirms for his Captain.

"Signal the Strike to return!", Murrue orders. "The Archangel will continue to Artemis at maximum combat speed!"

The Archangel fires three signal flares, all differently colored (violet, green, blue). These three large balls of light alert the Strike and his ZAFT enemies and they pause for a second.

"A return signal!" Yzak exclaims with annoyance. "He's not going to!Not if I can help it!" He declares as he charges, once again and with beam saber in hand.

"Yzak!", Athrun scolds him. "We've been ordered to retreat!"

"Shut up, you coward!" Yzak returns, causing Athrun to grunt a little in annoyance.

"Yzak, what your doing is insubordination!", Miguel scolds only to find out Yzak has shut off his comm.

"Damn!", Kira cries out as he spins around in his cockpit avoid the attacks from the Buster and Duel. "This is ridiculous!"

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Kira!", Miriallia cries out in worry.

"He's surrounded!", Jackie observes. "It doesn't look good!"

"Give him back up, now!", Murrue orders.

"It's impossible in that melee!", Natarle counters.

"Our distance from the Strike is increasing!" Jackie informs the crew.

"The Strike's power supply is at its limit!" Natarle mentions.

"Yes, I know!" Murrue responds, "Get me Lt. Flaga!"

Meanwhile, as he and team makes their way back to the Archangel, Mu just receives the information that Kira is pinned down and unable to return back to the Archangel.

"He can't get back?!", Mu asks incredulously, a small scoff making its way through his lips. "That idiot! Gail! Luke! Head back to the ship! I'll go help the kid!"

Tanya spots the Buster closing on the Strike. She then turns to Dian next to her. "Hey! Can I try that?", Tanya asks point to the Long Linear Rifle on Dian's hands. Dian hands the weapon over to Tanya. Tanya aims for the Buster and fires straight towards the head causing it to briefly spin out of control.

"I like this thing.", Tanya said to Dian.

The Duel charges at the Strike, from its right and brandishing both beam sabers, as Yzak lets out a battle cry. Kira gasps and moves to attack the Duel with his beam rifle, unfortunately, a small burst of bullets from the GINN rip through the beam rifle before he can use it, causing Kira to let go of the weapon. He goes for one of the beam sabers on his backpack and pulls it out, expecting to block the Duel. However, when he pulls out the weapon, no energy emits from the hilt. Confused, Kira looks at the Strike's power gauge.

"Out of power?!", he remarks as the emergency warning appears on his console, giving him cause for alarm, "No way, my armor!"

The Strike decolors itself, becoming grey again, save for the color of the shield and Aile Pack.

"I gotcha!", Yzak yells with a cocky tone, but before he could make his finishing blow the Aegis in its mobile armor mode grabs the Strike.

"Kira!", Miriallia cries out at the sight as Murrue and Natarle look on with shocked expressions at what just occurred.

"He's been captured!", Jackie confirms, "The Strike has been captured by the Aegis! Phase Shift Down!" He concludes as the crew give gasps of worry for the Strike and its pilot.

"No good! I can fire without the risk of hitting the Strike!", David curses as he lower his weapon.

"What're doing, Athrun?!", Yzak demands with an angry tone.

"I'm capturing this machine!", he explains.

"What was that?!"

"We were told to destroy it!", Dearka chips in. "You're ignoring orders!"

"If we have the chance to capture it, all the better!", Athrun reasons. "Now let's go!"

"Athrun!", Yzak yells in anger.

Meanwhile, Miguel pieces together on what Athrun was doing.

"So this is what you had in mind, Athrun?", Miguel mutters to himself.

The Aegis flies away as the Duel, Buster, Blitz and the GINN all fly closely behind.

"Damn, that bastard!", Yzak grinds through his teeth in annoyance at this development.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Laurasia-Class at closed range to 280!", Dalida informs the crew.

"Captain!", Natarle calls to her superior, hoping she will come up with some sort of solution to their current predicament.

"Kira! Kira!", Miriallia desperately calls over her console in distress. "Please respond!"

"A message from Lt. La Flaga!", Jackie suddenly calls out, alerting the captain, he reads the content of the message, "Stand-by for Launcher Striker!".

"Prepare to launch the Launcher Strike with the catapult?", he reads with a confused tone.

"What?", Natarle questions looking Murrue with a confused look with Murrue returning with the same look.

As Mu approaches the battlefield as fast as possible, hoping that Kira will make use of this development, Kira can only sit in his cockpit in confusion as he Strike lies helpless in the clutches of the Aegis.

"Athrun!", Kira calls over through the communicator. "What're you up too?

"I'm taking you to the Gamow.", Athrun responds.

"Get serious!", Kira retorts. "I'm not gonna set foot on a ZAFT Ship!"

"You are a Coordinator!", Athrun counters. "Your one of us!"

"No!", Kira asserts. "I won't join ZAFT!"

"That's enough, Kira! Quiet!", Athrun replies hotly, silencing Kira. "Just let me take you. Otherwise... Otherwise, I'll have to shoot you!" As he says this, his hands shake violently as a distressed expression is clear on his face.

"Athrun…", Kira trails.

"I already lost my mom in the Bloody Valentine and my father is no longer the man I knew.", Athrun explains. "So I…!"

He's unable to finish his sentence as the alarms in the cockpit goes off, alerting both Kira and Athrun. As they look to see what it is, Mu's Moebius Zero, with the sun behind it, detaches its gunbarrels and opens fire with both them and its own linear gun. The Aegis tries to evade the barrage of fire from the mobile armor, but some of the shots impact the mobile suit, causing Athrun to grunt in anger.

"Kid!", Mu calls over Kira's communicator.

"Lieutenant La Flaga!", Kira replies.

"A mobile armor?!", Dearka asks with a confused tone.

"Athrun!", Nicol calls to his friend.

"The Hawk of Endymion!", Miguel declares. "That explains why the Vesalius was shot down!"

The Zero scores more hits on the Aegis forcing Athrun to release the Strike and change back to his mobile suit form. Kira lets out a surprised gasp at his newfound freedom.

"Get out of here!", Mu commands. "The Archangel is sending out the Launcher Striker!"

As he says this, the Aegis chases after the Moebius Zero, causing Mu to retreat.

"We've still got the big one behind us!", Mu explains. "Hurry and get ready for it!"

As Mu finishes, Kira gives one last solemn look at the Aegis who is opening fire on the Moebius Zero with its beam rifle and head mounted CIWS. Flashes of his memories with his new friends, including Cagalli, flash across his mind.

"I understand.", He simply responds as he ignites the Strike's boosters and retreats back towards the Archangel. The Aegis pauses for a second and watches.

"Kira!", Athrun said in anger seeing that Kira made his choice.

The Strike continues to fly away from the battlefield and manages to pass the Buster, Duel and GINN who both notice his attempt to flee.

"He's escape!", Yzak observes.

"You mean lost it!", Dearka corrects.

"Stop him!", Miguel orders. "He's no match against even my GINN without his precious phase shift!"

The three of them ignite their boosters and charge after the retreating Strike, letting off bursts of beams and bullets as they go. Unfortunately, they run into a barrage of cover fire from the Archangel and Phantom Pain who lets off a volley of Missiles and energy blasts to prevent the three of them from catching up to the Strike.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Well, Mr. Murdoch!", Murrue calls over Captain chair's intercom. "Ready?"

"Anytime!", Murdoch responds. "But this is absolutely ridiculous!" he remarks as looks at the now-tethered Launcher Pack ready in the Launch Bay, only held in place by loading claws. "What if it gets shot down?"

"Yes, its crazy but it's our only chance!", she yells causing Murdoch to flinch.

"Ensign Badgiruel!", Murrue addresses her comrade. "I'll leave the timing up to you!"

"Roger!", She responds. "Transfer the ship's controls!" She leans back into her chair. "Laser designator: Online! Match velocity to the Strike and transfer control of catapult launch timing to the Launcher Striker's computer!" As she makes this commands, the Launch Bay doors open in preparation and the Strike flies past the Archangel from the left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mu is still locked in combat with the Aegis as Athrun evades the Zero's gunbarrels while Mu avoids a close call shot from the Aegis' beam rifle.

"Woah!", Mu exclaims. "What good will it do if I get shot down?!"

The Blitz flies into view and assists the Aegis in its skirmish.

"Athrun!", Nicol cries over the communicator as he opens fire on the Zero with the beam rifle in his shield, causing Mu to reattach his gunbarrels and boost away seeing his job is done.

Dearka combines his Gun Launcher and Beam Rifle (the latter at the front) to form the Hyper Impulse Long Range Rifle and fires the combined weapon in the Strike's direction but misses. Miguel also follows up with a burst from his heavy machine gun or at least he tries to. Unfortunately, after a few bullets, the gun makes a clicking sound indicating that there are no bullets left. Miguel puts on his last magazine. All of a sudden, the Duel comes out of nowhere and charges straight at the Strike.

"Yzak!", Dearka exclaims.

"That idiot!", Miguel yells in an annoyed tone. "The other mobile suits will shot him down!"

"No you don't!", Yzak yells passionately avoiding the fire from Phantom Pain until they themselves were out of ammo or power. This maneuver does not go unnoticed by the Archangel crew as the radar shows the Duel chasing the weakened Strike from above. Dalida relays this information to his crewmates who become tense at the news. Luckily, at that moment, the Strike flies in front of the Archangel and aligns itself with the battleship, informed of this news, Jackie turns to Natarle.

"The Strike now align for launch!", He reports.

"Activate the catapult!", Natarle commands.

"I hope you get this, Kira!", Cagalli mutters watching the battle on screen.

The Catapult signs reads "Clear" across the board, allowing the Launcher Strike Pack and its Hyper Impulse Cannon zoom out of the bay and veer straight for the Strike. Kira's sensors inform him of this.

"There it is!", He exclaims with a breath of relief. He then proceeds to detach the Aile Pack and shield and then move to properly align himself with the incoming package.

Unfortunately, the Strike is now in the Duel's sight who raises its rifle and aims it at the back of the Strike. A smug smirk is on Yzak's face as he locks onto the Strike with the targeting computer.

"It's locked onto me?!", Kira remarks as the Launcher parts are just about to attach themselves. The Duel, unfortunately, fires its attached rocket grenade at the Strike and the missile veers towards him.

"Kira, no!", Tolle cries in distress at the sight of it as the rest of the bridge crew just gasp save for Murrue who simply growls a little wonder if they're too late. The Impulse Cannon attaches itself to the Strike just as the missile makes contact, causing a large explosion to occur. The bridge crew looks at the explosion worrided as well as Athrun and Mu who cease their fighting to watch the explosion.

"Did I get it?", He cannot help but wonder with a hopeful tone. Yzak got his answer, but not the one he hoped as an intense red and white beam bursts through the cloud directly towards him. "What?!", Yzak cries out in shot moving away from a fatal blast, but losing the Duel's right arm and weapon in the process.

The Strike charges through the cloud armed and ready. Kira lets out a battle cry and repeatedly fires the cannon at the Duel forcing if to back off. The Duel attempts to attack again, but Miguel's and Dearka's mobile suits grabs it by the shoulders.

"Yzak! We must retreat!", Miguel calls out his damaged ally. "We can't risk pursuing them any farther!"

"What!", Yzak shouts in annoyance.

"I agree!", Nicol joins in. "All our mobile suits are at their limit and the commander won't say it again about retreating."

Yzak grinds he teeth in frustration, growling in anger as he does so. He punches his cockpit's view-screen in anger. Both the Buster and GINN flies away with the Duel on hand away from the battlefield as the Strike continues firing on them, until they're out of range.

The bridge crew watch in amazement as they realize that they just not only survive, but also won the battle. Murrue she falls back onto her seat and breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Gamow**

The Blitz is the last to return to the ship after its four allies. The Black Mobile Suit flies backwards slowly and plants its feet slowly on the surface of the Gamow's launch bay. As it does so trouble is going on in the pilot's lodge as Yzak grabs Athrun by the collar of his pilot suit and slam him against the lockers.

"Stupid bastard!", Yzak insults him. "Are you outta your mind?! If if hadn't been for you interfering for no reason!" His grip is quickly detached as Miguel gets in the way and pushes them both apart, attempting to defuse the situation.

"That enough, Yzak!, Miguel scolds him.

"The hell, Miguel?!", Yzak exclaims, "Are you saying you agree with what this idiot did out there?!"

"Only part of it!", Miguel clarifies. "What Athrun did was indeed stupid and cost us a chance at destroying the Strike and its pilot! Of course, I'm pissed!"

"Then why are having me back off?!", Yzak argues back hotly, trying his luck and get past Miguel.

"Because Athrun made a good point as well!", Miguel responds. "You saw what the Strike was capable of! Just think of the possibilities that ZAFT could do with that technology! The Earth Forces can use all the capabilities of all five G-weapons, while ZAFT can only use four!" Yzak hesitates for a few seconds as he seems to calm down a little.

"Alright, you win!", he admits before adopting an angry face again, pushing back towards Athrun as Miguel tries to keep him back. "But its still a stupid thing to do!"

"Quite the little disaster.", Dearka chips in. "All because you disobeyed orders."

At that moment, Nicol steps in sees the tense atmosphere as Yzak wrestles with Miguel and quickly drifts into the room.

"What are you doing?!", Nicol cries out. "This isn't the place! Stop it!"

"We went out with five machines!", Yzak exclaims. "And we still couldn't get him!" He tries to fight past against Miguel again. "Its too humiliating!"

"You can take it out on Athrun all you want, but it won't change anything will it?", Nicol points out how pointless this quarrel is. Yzak looks back towards him in anger as Nicol's stern expression remains. He hovers there for a few seconds before moving away from Miguel and flies towards the door to leave, Dearka in tow, leaving Miguel, Athrun and Nicol alone.

"Athrun…", Nicol starts to address his team-mate. "I agree that this isn't like you, but…"

"Could you just let me be alone for a while, okay?", Athrun pleads with them as a solemn expression is clear on his face. Before leaving the room Miguel grabs him by the shoulder.

"Remember your conversation with the commander and I. Unless otherwise, that was your last chance. I'm sorry.", Miguel whispers before letting go. Athrun simply nods as he leaves the room and punches the wall outside in frustration over what happened.

"Kira…", was all Athrun can say.

* * *

 **Archangel…**

The Strike stands in its berth still as a statue as a large team of engineers hover around the unit including Cagalli. Kira has not come out of the cockpit yet, so they are unsure what to do. Luckily, Mu arrives on the scene and drifts on over to the machine.

"Hey!" He calls out to the Strike's occupant, "Come on, Kid!"

"Come on out, Kira!", Cagalli pleads with the cockpit hatch as she bangs on it, confusing Mu at the goings on. "Don't make me come in there and drag you out!"

"Want me to open it up?", Kai asks with his Strike Dagger ready.

"Are you crazy?!", Murdoch shout. "You'll break the machine!"

Dain responds by bonking Kai's Dagger's head.

"What's the problem?", Mu asks Murdoch.

"Well, sir. The kid refuses to come out of there.", Murdoch explains.

"I don't blame him. He was close to death a moment ago.", Mu said as he drifts to the left side of the Strike. "Let's see, if it's like the Daggers then the outer hatch release should be over... Here!"

The hatch opens up. "Hey, what are you doing in there? Get out!", Mu calls out as he drifts back to the front of the machine to get a look inside, Cagalli peeking over his shoulder. "Kira Yamato!"

Unfortunately, they are greeted to a depressing sight as Kira sits there, breathing heavily with a look of distress clear on his face. The boy is clearly distressed from the latest ordeal. Mu moves into the cockpit and gives him reassuring smile as Kira was going through what many other have before him.

"Come on, now. It's all over.", He assures the boy. "Hurry up and get yourself out of there, kiddo!" Mu puts his hands over Kira's left that still clutches one of the control levers and attempts to remove it, "Listen, you're still in one piece and so are we. And the ship's okay."

Kira still looks down at his hands with a distressed expression.

"You did a terrific job."

The statement snaps Kira out of his trance as looks at Mu with a surprised expression. Cagalli tries to help by giving him a nod. Luckily, this works as he starts to breathe normally and his hands stop shaking. However the two knows that their life will not be the same.

Elsewhere, a hysterical Flay runs to Sai and wrap her arms around him, all the while, she cries.

"Sai, you jerk!", She cries. "Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!" She repeatedly cries out, drawing the attention of the surrounding civilians. She lifts her head up to address him, "I was scared, I've never been so scared in my life! The ship was shaking so violently, and there I was all alone!" She cries again and presses her face against his chest, Sai unsure of what to do in the situation.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Romero had just receive a message on his console that he believes was worth relaying to the Archangel crew.

"Message from Artemis!", he reports. "Request to enter port acknowledged, an inspecting officer is being sent!"

"Alright then!", Murrue confirms. "Thank you." She breathes a sigh of relief as it seems like they have manage to make it to safety.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

The communication officer also receives an important message as well as another. He transfers the data to paper and approaches the White Coat onboard and hands him the messages.

"To Commander Le Creuset! Its from the homeland!"

Rau reads the two letters speedily without saying anything. He merely chuckles and hands Ades the first of the two letters on hand.

"A summon of us from the Supreme Council?", he asks before grabbing the letter to be sure he read it correctly. "You're kidding?! After coming this far and nearly cornering them? I thought Cygnus was dealing with this?

"I'd imagine the council demands all those involve with the Heliopolis incident, especially after Athrun reported about the G-Weapons and Legged Ship belonging to Orb and not the Earth Forces.", Rau theorizes. "Well, can't be helped.", he casually says. "Instruct the Gamow to remain here and continue the pursuit."

"Right.", Ades responds.

"Have Athrun and Miguel return!", Rau commands to which Ades raises a curious eyebrow.

"Why Miguel?", he asks with a confused tone. "I'm pretty sure he's eager to stay and fight." Rau chuckles a little at this before casually dangling the other letter in front of him.

"It seems Miguel's Personal GINN has been fully repaired.", Rau informs him."The quartermaster has asked that he come collect it when he can from Armory One."

"Well Miguel does fight better in that thing.", Ades says.

"Indeed he does.", Rau agrees. "The Vesalius will set off to the Homeland as soon as repairs are complete!"

* * *

 **Archangel**

While the shuttle carrying the inspection officer lands, Kira passes through one of doors into a large corridor only to walk into a smirking Mu who has his arms crossed, surprising Kira as the Natural puts his arm around his shoulders.

"I forgot to tell you earlier…", Mu starts to say.

"Yes?", Kira asks.

"Put a lock on the Strike's activation program.", He tells Kira. "Make sure that no one can move it but you!" He warns him, confusing the Coordinator. "Don't get me wrong I trust the new staff in Artemis, but there are still some rats to watch out for."

At that moment, the door to the bridge opens as the Earth Forces Inspection Officer steps through, followed by his aide. Natarle and Murrue salute the man who responds in kind along with his subordinate.

"Thank you, sir!", Murrue addresses the officer, dropping her salute along with Natarle. "We're grateful that you granted our request to enter port."

The Archangel then performs a 360 and points its back towards Artemis. The ship starts to move backwards towards the structure as random debris is vaporized on the large bubble shield that surrounds Artemis. The Archangel utilizes the light lines that hover in space to properly maneuver into the space station, the shield deactivates to allow them entry.

* * *

Sai stares at barrier as it closes up before thinking back to something from the past.

"You only got a 98 on your test. Without a perfect score you're the same as any other inferior minds. Go to your room and reflect on your shortcomings until dinner!", a blonde man wearing a lab coat and several strange devices on him said in disappointment to a younger Sai. "I thought you were much better than this. How disappointing."

Later...

"Did you listen to me?! I told you to never touch my inventions!", the man shouts in anger. "You little fool, they're worth a hundred times much as you!"

"Hey!", Cagalli calls out waving her hand in front of Sai face snapping him out of his trance. "You okay? You were standing here staring at the barrier for some time."

"Sorry, its just that the barrier reminds me of my real father.", Said said cleaning his glasses.

"Real father?", Cagalli asks.

"My folks in Heliopolis are actually my aunt and uncle from my mother's side after the father cast me out."

"Why would he do that?!"

"My father doesn't care, who's a coordinator or natural as long as that person is highly intelligent. He only gave birth to me hoping that I would possess that same level of intelligence as he does."

"So your father, designed this Lightwave Barrier?"

"And the ZAFT mobile suit OS and even a process to delay aging."

"What happened to him?"

"Don't know, but disappeared and was never seen again, but the creations only he can make still appears."

* * *

A man wearing an light blue EA uniform with a patch of a blue flag with with a phrase 'For the Preservation of our Blue and Pure World!" sees the Archangel through the window and pulls out his radio.

"Inform the general that the Archangel has just entered Artemis on schedule."

The Archangel reverses into the interior and makes a full stop as the docking clamps attach themselves to the exterior of the Archangel. The crew then sees several Moebius armed with linear guns and missiles aiming at them. There are also transports carrying armed soldiers wearing strange normal suits as well as other soldiers hovering around the Archangel with their guns fixed on the battleship.

"Captain!", Natarle addresses Murrue.

"What's going on?", Tolle asks with a confused tone.

"Commander!", Murrue addresses her superior with an angered tone.

"I apologize, but I must advise that you captain. Remain silent!", the man said as Murrue can only look at him with confusion.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

* * *

 **SEED Omake... HARO!**

"At least I finished the Heliopolis Arc and now enter the Artemis Arc.", the author sighs in relief.

"Why call it an arc?", Kira asks. "The whole Artemis thing lasted only one episode."

"In the tv series yes, but in this fanfic the whole Artemis thing will last longer and will do some character developments.", the author explains before turning to the audience. "Here a sneak peak of the upcoming arc."

 **Murrue, Natarle and Mu stand before Vice-Admiral Jonathan. "Greetings, welcome to Artemis. I apologize for the ordeal you have to deal with back there, but we currently have a situation."**

 **"Someone has infiltrated this base and is after your ship."**

 **In Washington DC, someone was talking to Muruta Azreal.**

 **"The Archangel is in Artemis as you predicted. Shall I tell him the mission is a go?"**

 **"Yes, tell him to steal the Archangel and the Strike. It's much easier than making another one."**

 **"Be warned this infiltrator is known to be a master of disguise.", Jonathan warns. "He'll but the line between friend and foe to its breaking point."**

 **Natarle speaks with Murrue in their quarter.**

 **"Is it possible Blue Cosmos were the ones who leaked the info to ZAFT? Who is capable of doing that?"**

 **Back to Muruta looking at a painting of three grim reapers.**

 **"One of the Three Reapers. Blue Cosmos' finest."**

 **"You're a traitor to your fellow coordinators. Aren't you?", the infiltrator questions Kira as** **points his rifle towards him and Cagalli, while in his helmet computer reveals a photo of a woman with twin infants with different hair color shocking the infiltrator.**

 **"You two just became a much more valuable prize."**


	7. Phase 6: Welcome to Artemis

**Gundam SEED: Remake**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Location**

Flashback

* * *

 _Sometime before the Heliopolis Incident in Kaoshiung..._

Zaft GINNs are seen finishing off the last of the Blue Cosmos units stationed in the city.

"Captain, all Natural resistances have all been wiped out, but the ones that caused us heavy losses have vacated the area the moment we got the upper hand."

"Strange, that the Naturals are getting better at fighting us. Even more so when I noticed the defenses of this city is three times the size intel originally estimated."

"Captain, I'm getting readings on my radar."

"Are they ours?"

"No, sir! They're unknowns and are coming in fast!"

"Must be an aerial attack. Get ready to fire."

The GINNs position themselves to prepare for an attack.

"Sir, they're not coming from the air, they coming fro the ground!"

The leader looks in front of him and sees something he didn't expect to see.

"Are those mobile suits riding motorcycles?!"

Before he could do anything he was shot down, but the shot did not came from the front, but rather from behind.

* * *

 _Present time in Artemis..._

As numerous Eurasian soldiers wearing modified normal suits and armed with assault rifles encircle the Archangel with some Strike Daggers backing them up with a customized version leading them, another squad of soldiers enter the Archangel. The whole thing was seen on screen in the mess hall as numerous refugees, volunteer soldiers and normal soldiers watch. All in confusion and fear.

"What's going on?", Flay asks, with confusion in her tone, Sai, who is equally confused at this development. "Who are they?"

At that moment, Kira enters the Mess Hall to join his cohorts only to notice the view-screen filled with Eurasian Soldiers with their rifles trained on the Battleship and gasps in confusion, his face showing clear and visual confusion. Unfortunately, he does not get to voice these thoughts as the Mess Hall doors open again and a voice interrupts him.

"Freeze!", A Eurasian soldier calls out to the people occupying the room and four more shows up, their rifles trained on the gathered civilians and soldiers. "Don't move!"

A similar incident is occurring on the bridge as a squad of soldiers enters, guns at the ready.

"What are you doing?!", Murrue tries to protest against these soldiers only to have two other armed soldiers land in front of her and train their guns on her and Natarle.

In the hanger the soldiers gather the numerous mechanics and pilots into a single spot and encircles them with guns.

While this occurred, Natarle turned to address the Alliance Commander that led them into this situation.

"Lt. Commander Biddulph, I request that you give us an explanation of this!", Natarle address the officer with confusion very much clear in her tone. "We've…!"

"I'm only locking down the ship's controls and fire control systems as part of our standard security measure.", Biddulph smoothly responds.

"Locking down?!" Natarle asks with an incredulous tone. "But you're…!" Natarle goes to protest, but a soldier moves a bit closer to her as if to stress the fact that he has a gun trained on her, causing the woman to pre-emptively cease her actions.

"You may be part of the Orb Militray, but you're in an EA base with a fully armed battleship that we know nothing about.", he continues to explain the source of their predicament. "While I respect your nation's neutrality, there are some people within who do not share you're sentiments."

As much as Murrue want to argue, she admit that the officer made some good points. While is it not known in public Orb is in a way split into three factions.

"Now, I'd like for the officers to come with me.", Biddulph says in a manner that makes it blatantly obvious that that was not a request. "But after the checkup."

He nods to a soldier, who pulls out a scanner and does a laser scanning on Murrue and Natarle.

"They're clean."

* * *

 _Some time later…_

The three highest ranking officers of both Orb and EA (Murrue, Natarle, and Mu) were all "escorted" to the shuttle. They all embarked the craft that would take them to meet the current commander of Artemis: Vice-Admiral Jonathan.

As this was occurring, the captured Hangar and Bridge Crew were also being "escorted" to the Mess Hall to join the rest of the crew, despite protests from Murdoch and Cagalli.

"What is it with you guys?!", Murdoch exclaims as he is roughly pushed into the Mess Hall. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Is this how you treat a neutral nation?!", Cagalli asks with a heated tone as she is also pushed into the Mess Hall. They gave up resisting and all willingly walked into the mess hall together despite some annoyed comments from the captured crew.

* * *

Jonathan in his office was observing the Archangel on screen with great interest.

"Orb finally outdid themselves this time.", Jonathan comments. "They've built a heavily armed battleship in such a size compared to our much large ships."

"So the stories from the refugees of Heliopolis are true.", Captain Drake adds.

"I'm afraid the ship is blessed by both the angels and the devils. They survived a near impossible odds, but has attracted of the wrong people.", Jonathan said. They are broken out of their little reverie when a knock from the door alerts them.

"Excuse me.", Biddulph apologizes from outside the door. "I have brought three officers from the unidentified ship with me."

"Com in.", Jonathan said. The door opens and Biddulph stands to the side of it as Murrue, Natarle, and Mu all enter the office and walk to the center before turning to address the Vice-Admiral who gets out of his chair to address them.

"Greetings, welcome to Artemis."

* * *

 _Archangel…_

"Sir, scans are completed and they all come back clean.", a soldier reports to the sergeant.

"Good, report to Vice-Admiral Jonathan and await his next orders."

Both civilian and military personnel could only sit with both worry and confusion through their veins.

"What? What's happening?"

"Aren't we gonna be let off here?"

"Why is there no explanation and what's with the scanning?"

"Orb is not part of the Earth Alliance, right?", Sai asks his comrades. "Is this their attempt to get Orb to join?"

"Unlikely, Lord Uzumi would never surrender Orb to any sides no matter what.", Jackie clarifies for him.

"For starters, because this is Orb's secret battleship we have no identification code.", Romero explains with a sigh.

"Is it really that much of big deal to these guys?" Tolle asks with an incredulous tone.

"Apparently!" Dalida responds.

"If you ask me that's just an excuse." Murdoch interjects. "Something else is going on. I mean the way they scanned us. It's as if they think we're terrorists hijacking a plane with bombs."

"You're right.", Arnold agrees. "It's as if they're looking for something or rather someone."

* * *

 _Jonathan's office..._

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius and Ensign Natarle Badgiruel of the Orb Military.", Jonathan begins to list out the names of the three officers in front of him as he looks through the database. "Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the Atlantic Federation."

"Well...", he finishes. "It appears that your identifications are genuine."

"We apologize for the trouble.", Mu addresses his superior officer.

"Not at all.", the vice-admiral assures him. "In fact, I'm impressed with your record. You're the infamous Hawk of Endymion. While this is the first time we meet I did come across someone with a similar status. You know Rick Dodger?"

"Oh?", Mu asks knowingly with a smile. "Never though you would meet with the King of the Skies."

"That's right.", Garcia confirms. "The coordinators rely too much on protocols and training that most do not develop improvisation and are overconfident."

"Tell me about it. In one of my battles after shooting down a squad leader everything went to total chaos for the GINN squad. They're acting like they don't know what to do."

"In any case I apologize for the whole ordeal you have to deal with back there, but unfortunately we currently have a situation."

"What kind of situation?", Mu asks in concern.

"We've got a report from Director William and I'm afraid that someone has infiltrated this base and is after your ship.", Jonathan said in a serious tone. "In other words you got out of the fire and into the frying pan."

Jonathan activating the camera controls which caused the images, which were images of plant-life, to the exterior of Artemis to reveal a Laurasia-Class outside of Artemis' perimeter, but still kept near to the Space Station. The image cause Murrue to gasp at the sight.

"The Laurasia-Class?", Natarle wonders out loud.

"I'm afraid you're a stuck between a rock and a hard place.", Jonathan said. "Be staying here you're a target to Blue Cosmos, while getting out you're a target to ZAFT. For now the Lightwave Barrier is keeping ZAFT out, so you're only concern is the Blue Cosmos agents hiding in this place."

"So we won't be leaving anytime soon.", Mu said.

"Not unless you want a Blue Cosmos member hiding in your ship leaking your location all the time."

"You got me there."

"Is there anything else?", Jonathan asks. Murrue steps up.

"Yes, when we entered the base I noticed some civilians ship docked in the port.", Murrue said.

"You've got a good eye.", Jonathan said. "Not only is Artemis a military base, but also a makeshift colony for refugees. We receive a great many of them from Heliopolis."

Murrue and Natarle shows great relief at that news.

"I'm afraid we only have one transport ship left to take them to Earth and it's quite packed. We may fit a few more, but that it.", Jonathan said. "It's wise to tell them that and also I notice you're short of staff. Fortunately for you some of the refugees are Orb soldiers on a day off, so you could add them your ship."

Jonathan hands Murrue an electronic pad with a list as a soldier enters the room to make his report.

* * *

 _Archangel…_

Seeing as there really did not seem to be anything that they could do about their current predicament, the crew of the Archangel have all grabbed trays of food in order to quell their hunger.

"Is the situation going to continue on for long?", Dalida asks his comrade as he just acquire a tray of food from the Chef.

"Beats me!", Jackie responds, "We won't know a thing until the captain returns."

"We can't exactly fight them, either." Romero surmises. "Especially in their own base."

"Hey, I just realize something.", Sai said. "Where's David and the rest of those Phantom Pain guys?"

"Not that you mention it, I haven't seen them.", Arnold said looking around.

"They were in the hanger when those guys were rounding us off.", Murdoch said. "David showed them some sort of badge, they freaked out and salute them."

"I'm not surprised.", Arnold said. "From what I heard from rumors Phantom Pain has their own command system and possess very high authority over standard military."

* * *

 _Artemis Interior..._

The three officers are in the shuttle taking them back to the Archangel. There they discuss their situation.

"So what do you plan to do?", Mu asks Murrue.

"If by any chance what Vice-Admiral Jonathan said is true, then we can't risk taking off.", Murrue said.

"It bad enough with ZAFT chasing after us.", Natarle spoke up. "We don't want to deal with Blue Cosmos as well."

"So our best option is to deal with the spy and some other things first before leaving.", Mu said.

"I'm afraid so.", Murrue sighs. "I'm more worried about how I'm going to explain all this."

"You could ask David to do it."

* * *

 _Artemis Hanger Bay..._

David and his Phantom Pain members walk across the hanger being briefed by a Jonathan.

"You have confirmation on who has infiltrated this base?", David asks.

"Yes!", Jonathan handing him a electronic pad. "This was on camera from a refugee we picked up in Heliopolis."

David looks at the pad and sees a footage of a man entering a handicap restroom and after a few minutes a different man exits out.

"Did that guy just change into a different guy?", Stan asks.

"Is it him?", Dian asks in worry.

"If it is, then we have our work cut out for us.", David said in a serious tone before turning to the soldier. "Is my new unit ready?"

"Yes, sir! The command variant of the Strike Dagger is here as you requested."

* * *

 _Washington D.C., Azrael Estate..._

Muruta Azrael is in a conversation with an unknown person.

"The Archangel is in Artemis as you predicted.", the man said. "Shall I tell him the mission is a go?"

"Yes, tell him and his men to steal the Archangel and the Strike.", Muruta said. "It's much easier than just simply make another one and saves time as well, but if it can't be helped destroy it."

"ZAFT is also nearby and it's safe to assume that some of the G-Weapons are still on board."

"The more the merrier.", Muruta said with a smile.

"You think he's up to this? I mean he's taking on the EA, Orb and ZAFT all at once in a way."

"It's him that they should be worried about.", Muruta said looking a painting of three grim reapers. "They're dealing with one of the Three Reapers. Blue Cosmos' finest."

* * *

 _Gamow…_

On the bridge of the Laurasia-Class the remaining three ZAFT Red Pilots stood around the screen table on the Gamow's bridge along with its Black Coat Captain: Zelman. The current data that was appearing on-screen was information regarding the space station that the enemy battleship have just entered: Artemis. The current information showed how all form of matter that collided with the Shield simply disintegrates into nothing.

"The Umbrella doesn't allow any lasers or projectiles past it.", Zelman informs the three pilots, gesturing to the screen as he does so. "Although the opposite is also true."

"In other words, they won't be attacking us." Dearka concludes. "It's kinda ridiculous when you think about it."

"But it's first-class defensive weapon developed by a genius.", Zelman clarifies for him. "Not being an important strategic position, our forces have pretty much ignored it up to this point.", he explains. "We currently have no way to get past that Umbrella They've gone into a most troublesome spot."

"Then what'll we do?" Dearka asks with a joking tone. "Wait for them to come out?" He chuckles at his sarcastic joke causing an annoyed grunt from Zelman and Yzak.

"Stop kidding, Dearka!" Yzak scolds his fellow ZAFT Red, "When the Commander returns, do you want to report we did nothing?" The cocky look on Dearka's face is quickly wiped away as he looks at Yzak with a surprised expression before turning away with a look of annoyance, "It'd be a disgrace!"

It's at this point that Nicol decides to chirp up.

"The Umbrella's not open all the time, is it?", he asks Zelman.

"No.", He confirms. "It's not normally activated unless there is an enemy presence in the area." He explains. "However, even if we did approach it with the Umbrella closed, they'd notice us once we got within its range and activate the umbrella."

"My machine the Blitz possess a unique system known as Mirage Colloid making it invisible in both radar and sight.", Nicol explains.

"Well you better be careful. Once the barrier is down they have both mobile suits and mobile armor in patrol, meaning you can't shoot them down when inside and can't risk bumping into one by accident. We'll see how their patrol routine goes in order to find a safe route for you.", Zelman said.

"You mean we just wait?!", Yzak questions in annoyance.

"I'm afraid you must be patient on this.", Zelman said.

* * *

 _Artemis Control Room..._

The Gamow ignites its maneuvering thrusters and the ship swung in a 180 Degree pattern. The Laurasia-Class ignites the main engines and starts to fly away from Artemis.

This action was noticed as Jonathan, while in the Port Control Room, receive an intercom call and went to answer.

"Yes?"

"ZAFT's Laurasia-Class is leaving the area.", The officer reports over the intercom. "Yellow 18, Mark 20, Charlie. Distance, 700. The distance is increasing."

"Very well.", The Commandant responds, "Send out the patrol units to maintain watch and keep an eye out for some accomplices. I doubt the spy came here alone."

* * *

 _The Archangel..._

David enters the cafeteria as the EU soldiers salutes. "Sorry about the confusion people. Things here have gotten hectic since the Heliopolis incident and some other things, but everything has been sorted out."

Arnold walks to the Phantom Pain commander. "Sir, we were wondering if you could schedule a pick-up for the refugees."

"I'm afraid there's a problem for that.", David said. "Just about all of the transport ships are full due to refugees from Heliopolis itself. We can only take a few in your group, so it's best that you choose wisely."

The refugees started talking over the news.

"There is also some good news.", David said. "Aside from military personnel there are no loses on the civilians."

That news brought joy to the refugees knowing that their loved ones are safe and sound.

"Alright then, this ship is moving to another area of the base. You're free to enter the civilize area of this asteroid, but stay away from any restricted areas. Also the commander request to meet with the EA pilots in the research facility.", David said as he left as the EU soldiers and the refugees starts to walk out.

"He didn't tell us what the whole thing was about completely.", Arnold whispers of Murdoch.

"I guess it's the EA problem.", Murdoch said.

* * *

 _Archangel Captain's Quarter..._

"Captain. Don't you find it too much of a coincidence that a spy is in Artemis right after Heliopolis?", Natarle asks.

"Yes, not only that Lady Athha told me that intel of our G-Weapons were leaked to ZAFT making them believe that they are Alliance weapons. And an Alliance ship nearby makes it seemed like it."

"Is it possible that Blue Cosmos were the ones who leaked to the info to ZAFT?", Natarle asks. "Who is capable of doing that? From what I can tell they're sad excuse of soldiers."

"Blue Cosmos may have a lot of incompetent members, but they do have some members that are extremely dangerous.", Murrue said. "And I'm afraid one of them is here. Remember what Vice-Admiral Jonathan said.

"Be warned this infiltrator is known to be a master of disguise. He'll put the line between friend and foe to its breaking point."

"I take it we don't tell the others?"

"Only the bridge crew and Murdoch.", Murrue said. "I just pray we survive this."

* * *

 _Artemis…_

Phantom Pain members are seen moving their Strike Daggers of the research facility.

"Wow, Artemis sure has been busy.", Mu said watching from inside the facility.

"Can you believe the nerve of these guys!", Gail shouts in frustration tossing a datapad to Mu which he grabs.

"You're kidding me! Several smaller Neutral nations have joined the Earth Alliance?", Mu said clearly upset. "It said here that some ZAFT mobile suits attack those nations and Blue Cosmos drove them off making them heroes of humanity."

"Heroes of Humanity my foot!", Luke said. "They probably used those B.A.T.s to control those mobile suits and make it look like a ZAFT attack."

"Yeah, but too bad the only one's who knows about the B.A.T.s are just the Atlantic Federation.", Mu said. "Blue Cosmos have total control of the media. Anything they show and is the truth."

"And it will go well with the public.", David said entering the room. "Because it doesn't involve them directly. To them they are living in a paradise, while Blue Cosmos protects them from 'dissidents and terrorists'. There are even cults declaring Blue Cosmos as followers of God."

"At any rate, Blue Cosmos is becoming more dangerous each day.", Mu said.

* * *

 _Unknown location in Artemis..._

A shadowed man was watching the Archangel docking in a civilian port of Artemis through screen.

"Truly an amazing ship.", the shadowed man said.

A Blue Cosmos agent opens the door and reports.

"We have confirmation that Phantom Pain members along with the Hawk of Endymion are in a research facility leaving only Orb soldiers and civilians on board."

"Good, we'll wait until most of the civilians are out of the ship leaving only a few crew members inside. We'll then move in and seize the ship."

"What about the OMNI Enforcers?"

"Have our other agents and grunts deal with them in order to distract them. They have permission to use BATs and finally have the Stealth be ready to combat should it be necessary."

"As you command, General Ghost."

* * *

 **Read and Review**

* * *

Alright here we are. The beginning of the Artemis Arc. And here are two things.

One the villains of this Arc will be based off on the Dreadnoks from G.I. Joe.

There will be seven members, minus Ghost and you are to give me your OC for them and what kind of weapon and mobile suit/armor they use.

Also I will accepting any OC from other Gundam fanfics into my own. Just them to me by PM.

The next chapter will go after all seven members are chosen.


End file.
